Random Text
by hkimberly
Summary: Isabella spends her days surrounded by the corporate world, and her nights are spent wallowing online. Living but not living. Will the man of her dreams find her? Will she find him? A story about love and how it all started- with a random text. AH- E/B
1. Chapter 1

Isabella Swan:

As I sat on my living room floor, painting my toenails, I began to wonder why I was at home on a Friday night instead of out having fun celebrating the weekend.

I guess it all started when my friends Alice and Jasper got married and then immediately started trying for a family. No one wants to be a third wheel on the baby-making machine. My other best friend, Rosalie, took off for Europe shortly after Jasper and Alice were married. She claimed that she couldn't be around all of the happy married bliss. I think she was just jealous that she hadn't found her special someone yet. I guess her "tour" of Europe will help her find her man or at the very least, her special someone.

I hadn't really dated anyone since John. John was handsome, sharp, collected, smart and knew what he wanted in life. Basically your ideal man. However, he wasn't my ideal man. At all. John was very loving, don't get me wrong, he just wasn't my "one". I had even begun to think that I didn't have a "one".

I had had the day from hell. No, scratch that. The week from hell. My boss was usually pretty easy going, but not here lately. He was under a lot of stress from corporate over our sales figures. Our competitor had beefed up their campaign in the recent months and our company was straining to stay on top of the market.

After I completed my toenails and sprayed some Pam (hey-don't knock it till you have tried it!) on them. I poured myself a huge glass of wine and pulled up my guilty pleasure, Pinterest. Damn that site! Just as I was looking into turning a pallet into my next masterpiece of art, the doorbell rang.

As I was signing the slip for the UPS man, I realized that the package was not mine. It looked to belong to my new next-door neighbor. By then, the UPS man had already climbed into his truck and had taken off.

I contemplated what to do, and then figured I should just go ahead and take it since it was right next door. Snatching the heavy package off the ground, I walked down the hallway to the next condo and rang the bell, not registering what I looked like. As the door slowly opened, my mouth dropped. The most amazing man was opening the door. He had the most luscious sex hair, dazzling green eyes, a kissable mouth- curled up into a smirk. Wait what? Is he talking to me? Isabella Swan?


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello. Can I help you?"

Omg. Say what? Let me wipe off the drool before I can respond please. Who is this god? And where the hell did he come from?

"Miss? Are you okay? Is that package for me?"

OMG he's talking. To me. Again. Crappers. What am I doing here again? Oh wait, something about a package? Hmmm… Oh yeah. I guess I need to respond.

Clears throat. "Um. Yes. This is for you. The UPS man had me sign for it. I didn't realize it wasn't for me till he had already left. I think it is yours. Are you an… uh.. Edward Cullen?"

OMG I have got to get it together here soon or he is going to think I'm an idiot. Oh lord. Go Bella. Charming I'm sure!

"Yes, I am Edward Cullen. Please come inside. Can I take that from you?"

"Yes, please." Take anything. Whatever you may want. Please? Oh lord thank you.

As I stepped inside his condo, I noticed how well he had decorated the place. It was modern, but comfortable. It was very much my style and so welcoming to anyone who should happen to come over. Like me. I could so move in here!

"I love your house. It is so welcoming. Did you hire a firm to help you decorate?"

"My mother helped me. Thank you. I'm glad that you like it. I wanted to come home and feel comfortable, not uptight. Um. I'm sorry I have to ask. What on earth is that in between your toes? "

"Huh? Oh. That. I had just finished painting my toes when the UPS man arrived."

"Oh. Well. Ok. What's that on your face?"

OMG please, please, please tell me I washed my face before I painted my toes!

"Um. It's my face mask" reaching up to feel my face, I realized how I must look to the handsome man. A cracked, green face, sweat pants, cotton between my toes and my hair up in a haphazard ponytail. Just how I wanted to meet the man of my dreams. "I think I left something on in my house. Glad that I could return your package to you. See you around Mr. Cullen".

"Wait, it's Edward. Can I get your name Miss?"

Now I felt bad, but I really want to get home too! "It's Isabella. Have a good night!"

As I rushed out the door, I could have sworn I heard him laughing behind me. That poor man. He probably had wondered where on earth he had moved. As I reached my sanctuary, I decided to pour myself another glass of syrah. Hey, I could at least drown my sorrows with wine. As I beat myself up for walking to Edward's, looking the way that I looked, I decided to resume looking at Pinterest. Two more glasses later, I stood up and stretched. As I started walking around, I noticed the time. How on earth is it two am? What on earth? That's when I stumbled into the end of the couch and realized that just maybe those last two glasses hadn't been glasses, but rather bottles. How did I drink two bottles so fast? It was all that Edward Cullen's fault! If he hadn't been so damn sexy and kissable I wouldn't have been drinking so much. Yeah. That's it. I'm going to blame him. Yeah.

Just then my dog came charging at me. Oh no! I had forgotten to take her out earlier. Way to go you responsible dog owner you!

"Ellery. Let's go. C'mon sweetie". As Ellery came back from the kitchen, we headed to the shared common areas out back. Thankfully, I didn't have to bother with a leash as it was all gated. I just hoped that tonight was a night that Ellery decided not too go swimming.

As I looked over to the swimming pool, I saw a tall man swimming. Who is swimming this late at night? For Christ sakes peeps. It's freaking 2 am! All I could see was this hunk of a man, body that was ripped in all of the right places, a swim trunk- that looked to be holding a rather large package behind it's covers, and a dark head of hair. Oh yum. Yum. YUM. Just then Ellery came back towards me. Such is my luck. Hopefully I would catch that hunk out and about.

As I landed in my bed, I could have sworn I heard my phone vibrate before I gave into sleep. It would just have to wait till the next day.

I awoke the next morning to a killer headache and some idiot pounding on my door. WTH? Don't people know that some people sleep in on Saturdays? What time is it? Oh wow. It's already 1pm! Ellery lifted her head as if to tell me "tell whomever it is that it is sleep time, not wake up time". Yeah. I'm with her. You know? The smart dog there. And no, I'm not insane. Man. People. So little faith in me.

I shuffled out of bed yelling "Coming! Hold your horses people"! Man. What I wouldn't do for just two more hours of sleep. Damn all that wine and damn Edward Cullen!

As I stumbled to the door, I briefly wondered who it could be. Throwing the door open I yelled out "What is it? Don't you know some people are trying to…" OMG. What did I deserve to have two encounters with this wonderful creature? And looking like te-total crap both times I ask? Seriously. I need my hair did, make-up and clothes!

"Isabella? The mailman just delivered this to me this morning" the hotness said, handing me said envelope.

Just then, Ellery decided to make herself known. She probably wondered who was so special that they could have gotten us both up this early on a Saturday morning. Edward looked at Ellery and took a step back. "Are you scared of dogs Mr. Cullen?' I asked. "No, No. I just didn't expect one to be here and one that is so big".

I could understand that, as Ellery "Ella" was a harlequin Great Dane. And on the larger side of the Danes at 185 lbs, I could see how she could catch someone unawares.

I responded with "This is Ellery or Ella. She is a sweetheart."

The next thing I knew, Ella had Edward on the ground, in the hallway. "Ella! What has gotten into you"? As I was able to get closer, I saw that she had Edward on his back (lucky girl!) and was kissing him. Again- lucky girl! My dog is getting more action than me. What is wrong with this picture? Seriously.

"It's ok. She is just being friendly".

"Ellery- come back in here! I am sorry for that Mr. Cullen."

"It's Edward. And it's okay. I actually have to get going. See you around!" He left with a wave.

As I closed the door, I looked at Ellery and told her how jealous I was of her. I thought that I should give her an extra bone today. She sure deserved it, in my opinion. As I let her outside, I pondered over how I was always so underdressed and out of sorts as I was around Edward.

As the day passed me by, I couldn't help but think back to a certain tall, dark haired neighbor. I wondered what he was up to.

I fell asleep having amazing dreams of my neighbor, only to awake around one am to the sound of a text.

Who could that be, I wondered.

Unknown number: **I'm hard. Want to help me out?**

Huh? Who on earth is this? I thought that I would leave it, until I received another text from Unknown.

Unknown: **Please babe. Help me out. I need some relief. **

Oh god. Who was this bloke? Was it a man talking to a girl or his gay lover? Before my imagination could run wild I responded…

**I'm sorry. I think you have the wrong person.**

Unknown: **Oh no. I have the right person. Help me out love. Text me something dirty. **

Say what? OMG! Who was this and what do I do?


	3. Chapter 3

Unknown: **I'm throbbing just thinking of your tight, wet pussy. **

Oh no. Wait. I could have some fun with this. As long as it stays anonymous, that is. It had been a couple of years since I had been with anyone. I'll give it a shot. What was the worst that could happen?

**How do you want me babe?**

Unknown: **Ah, she's ready. Atta girl. Are you in your bedroom?**

**Yes. I was asleep when you started texting me. **

Unknown: **Loose the clothes love. I want you bare and ready for me. **

I started to get hot and bothered. I guess I should go ahead and go with the flow and not back down now.

**Ok. I'm ready. **

I was so very nervous, but excited at the same time. This is so very unlike me. Before things started getting, hopefully, heated. I decided to broach the subject of our ages. I didn't want to be texting a 12 year old and having the FBI arrest me for having some fun.

**Wait. Before we go further, how old are you? **

Oh please let him be of age.

Unknown: **Ah. Age. You don't have to worry love. I am 34. How old are you?**

Thank goodness. I was worried how old he would be and so very relieved to hear I wasn't texting anyone under the age of 18. Now came the tricky part. Should I fib my age a couple of years, or tell the truth? I had been told that I didn't appear to be 30 years. Maybe I could pass off as 27 or 28? Hmmm. I guess we will go with the truth. It can't hurt and it's not like we know each other.

**I'm 30, so no worries.**

It, somehow, felt liberating telling him the truth. It was almost like I couldn't lie to this man.

Unknown: **Let's get started shall we? Don't touch your self. Keep your hands on the pillow and on your phone. **

**Ok.**

Unknown: **What is a fantasy you have? Or should I tell you one of mine? **

Oh wow. Should I reveal some of my most private thoughts or just let him decide where things should go? Maybe I will let him give it a go. This time.

**You go. I want to know what it is that made you so hard and throbbing, needing relief. **

Unknown: **I have this fantasy of taking a woman in a swimming pool. I would grab you from behind and slowly, so slowly, run my hands down your sides. When I reached your bikini bottoms I would pull the strings slowly, allowing your suit to slowly drift away. Then I would grab your tight, firm ass and squeeze.**

Cough. I was starting to really get worked up more and more.

**Keep going.**

Unknown: **Taking your hips, I would pull you back into me. Then I would grind my erection into you. Hearing you moan when you feel me would be so hot. Grabbing your breasts, I would pull and tweak your nipples. **

Oh dear. I have to touch myself.

**I want to touch my boobs and pull my nipples, thinking of your hands. **

Unknown: **Not yet love. First, tell me what you would want me to do next? Or should I continue?**

**I would want you to take my top off. Then turn me around. Take a nipple into your mouth and pull. Pull hard. **

Unknown: **That's right love. Now touch yourself as I take your nipples into my mouth. I feel your hands grabbing my cock, feeling you try to line myself up with your sweet pussy. I shove your hands aside and then **

Oh god. What? What?

Nothing. Not a thing. Where did he go? What happened? Here I was all worked up and nothing.

**You there? **

I could hear the crickets chirping outside. What happened? Then I started thinking.

OMG. What have I done? Have I really just been having text sex? As I started to drift off to sleep, I made a mental note to tell Rose what I just did. She is always trying to tell me to lighten up and live a little.

I awoke the next morning like a weight had been removed from my shoulders. I felt amazing, even if I didn't finish. I still felt good. Just as I was starting the coffee and feeding Ella, Rose called. She must have finally come up for air on her tour, more like her tour of European men.

"Bella! What are you doing? Are you busy? Can you chat for a minute?"

"Rose. Chill. I'm here and can talk. What's up girlie?"

"I met him Bella. I met my one!"

"What? Seriously?" I ask. I can't believe it! She set out for what she was looking for and found it!

"Yes! I met Emmett, that's his name, in Paris. I had just left the Louvre and bumped into someone. As I looked up, I lost myself in his eyes. Oh Bella. I can't wait for you to meet him. He is so amazing!"

"Tell me more! I'm so excited for you!"

"Well, Emmett is here on business and is actually from Atlanta. He is tall- around 6'5", brown hair and blue eyes, sweet, kind and so very loving. And you are not going to believe this, but he actually has a condo in the same place as you!"

"Really? That's awesome!"

"Yes, he moved in about a year ago but hasn't spent a lot of time there. Emmett has been closing some business deals over here for the last several of months. What are the odds that I would meet a man in Europe, that actually lives where I live?"

"That explains why I haven't heard of an Emmett here. That is so crazy that you would run across a man from Buckhead while in Paris!"

"We are getting along so well Bella. I know that we haven't been dating long, but we are talking marriage!"

"Rose! What? You can't get married just yet. Get to know him some more. You have only been gone two months!"

"I know hun. But when you know, you know. We have been seeing each other for three weeks. Emmett has two more weeks here, and then he returns home. We are going to start planning the wedding now and then have it in the next three to four weeks."

"But Rose…"

"But nothing Bella. He's the one. Aren't you happy for me?"

"Awe babe. You know I am. I just want to make sure you know what you are doing and that you are not rushing into it."

"Oh believe me Bella, I know. He has a little girl too. She is absolutely adorable. And her name is Lillian! How cool is it that she has my middle name?"

"Really? That is so sweet! How old is she and is she there with you?"

"Lilly just turned three and is staying with Emmett's mom while he is here. It's been so hard on him to be away from her. Every free moment that he has had, he has flown back to Buckhead to see her."

"Awe that is so sweet of him and of his mom to keep her for him. Where is her mother? Is she not in the picture? "

"It's so sad. Tanya, Lilly's mother, had her but then realized that she wasn't meant to be a mother or a wife and left Emmett. Emmett and Lilly have been together since day one. Thankfully Tanya waved all rights to Lilly and is completely out of the picture. I just feel so sorry for her for when she gets older and starts asking about her birth mother."

"Poor Emmett and Lilly. I feel for them. I cannot wait to meet them both Rosie. You sound so happy and carefree. Are you planning on staying with Emmett and then coming back home when he does?"

"That's the plan. I had thought about going ahead and coming back to the states to plan the wedding, but decided I would be happier to stay here with Emmett."

"Sounds good to me. Please let me know if there is anything that I can do to help you with the wedding."

"I will Bella. Enough about me. Tell me, anything new going on in your life? It seems like ages since we have talked!"

"Oh Rose. You are never going to believe what I have done!"

"What? Oh lord. Did you meet some chap and get pregnant?"

"What? Lord no Rose! I did something maybe worse than that."

"Explain now Isabella Marie Swan. Don't make me call Charlie up!"

"Chill Rose. No need to call Charlie up!" Lord knows the last thing I needed right now was my father breathing down my neck. Especially since he is the police chief of Sandy Springs, a suburb of Atlanta.

"Then start explaining sister."

"I received a text from an unknown caller last night."

"So, what's the big deal?"

"His cock."

"Say what missy?"

"He said he was horny and needed a release. We texted and just as I was about to get my rocks off, he was gone."

"What? What do you mean he was gone?"

"In the middle of telling me what he was going to do, he just stopped. I couldn't figure it out."

"Huh. That is odd. Maybe something happened."

Oh man, what if he was married and his wife caught him? Or what if he did lie about his age. Stop it Bella.

"I'm sure there is a reason he didn't respond."

"True. Now on to this texting you speak of. How did that work?"

"Well. He just wanted to know what my fantasy was-"

"What? You told a stranger your fantasy?"

"No, just chill a second. He told me his when I passed on telling him mine. I did find out his age before it all went down."

"Thank goodness. I can just imagine you getting a 15 year old's rocks off." I could hear her laughing outrageously on the other end and a man asking her what was so funny. Oh god no.

"Rose! If you value our friendship you will not tell Emmett what I just told you."

She is still laughing and sputtering. Wait, is she snorting?

"Emmett, Bella had unknown sex text last night!"

Hear we go. Just what I didn't want to happen! I hear Emmett ask what that even is and how it's possible while Rosalie does her best to explain to him. I hear Emmett booming out a deep belly laugh. My face is beat red. I cannot believe she is telling someone I don't know what I did last night. Urg. She is so dead.

"Rosalie. You are dead to me."

"Oh give it a rest Bella. You love me." And she is right, I do. For some reason or another.

"So tell me how you found out his age?" she asks.

"I just asked him before we went into details. I didn't want it to be a sting operation and the FBI busts my door down if it was an underage caller. Man, I can just imagine how purple Charlie would be."

"That's too funny. How old is mystery man anyhow, or is it a girl?"

"No, it's a man and he said that he was 34."

"I'm kidding, kind of. Just be safe out there honey. There are a lot of sick people out there these days."

"I will. I promise to be on my best behavior." I said with a laugh.

"Have you heard from Alice here lately?" Rose asked.

"No, I haven't. Ever since she and Jasper have been into baby making, I haven't been over. Matter of fact, I'm still trying to bleach my brain from what I witnessed the last time I showed up." I would never forget walking in on Jasper bending Alice over the couch. Blah. I need more bleach now that I have been forced into thinking about it again!

"Ok. I was going to give her a ring next. Touch base and tell her what I have been up to. I would like to ask you to be a bridesmaid. I can't think of anyone else I would rather have with me beside you and Alice."

"Oh, Rosie. I would be honored." I couldn't believe my friend was getting married. I was so happy that she was happy.

"It will be a somewhat informal event. I'm thinking an outdoor wedding in a garden. Just something that makes us comfortable and something we can include Lilly in."

"That sounds lovely to me. I can't wait to meet everyone."

After I had disconnected the phone call with Rose, I couldn't help but wonder when I would meet my special one. Who would it be? Where does he live? Is he happy? Does he think of his one? Would he like Ellery?

I admit. I was jealous of my two best friends. Not at them, just the fact that they had met their one. I couldn't wait to find him. And let's face it I wasn't getting any younger.


	4. Chapter 4

Pouring a huge mug of coffee and adding my coconut creamer, I grabbed my lap top and set about to do some pinning. I had gotten several pallets from my cousin's shop and wanted to see what the people on Pinterest were doing with them these days. After looking at two pages of pallet crafts, I located what I wanted to do. As I started looking into the details, I realized that I would need a drill. Instead of going to Home Depot to purchase said drill, maybe I could ask Mr. Handsome if he had one that I could borrow. Now that's a plan. And this time, I _will_ look presentable. No more coming across as a crazy, single lady.

Since I was already lounging around, I decided to see if I could figure out who that person was that was sexting me last night. Placing my metaphorical cap on my head, I had at it. I tried reverse look up. Nothing. It was unlisted and blocked from viewing any information. Wow. Covering all bases there huh? I could always have Charlie look into it for me. I could just see me having to explain that to Charlie. Oh lord. I think we would both die, I would be shot and he would be so embarrassed.

I could tell it was a local Atlanta phone number, just by the area code. Could it be someone I new? If so, who? There was a new sales representative in my department, Jacob Black. But as far as we could all tell, he was in a very committed relationship with his lover Sam. There were no more single men in my office, other than my boss. And let me tell you, Gabe is a sweetie. But something told me it wasn't my boss. I just don't think he views me that way. I know that I certainly do not look or view him in a romantic way at all. I really didn't go anywhere else. I exercised at home since I had Ellery, so no men at a gym to look into. I tended to do a lot of online shopping, unless Alice and Rose dragged me out and about.

Was I missing something? Unknown had said that he had gotten the right number. Urg this is so odd. Maybe he would text be back later today. Then I could set about asking all of these questions, slyly of course.

Closing my laptop and taking another sip of coffee, I let Ellery outside. I could vaguely hear the sounds of a child's laughter in the background. I wasn't worried that Ellery would attack or do anything wrong, but I still kept a close eye on her. I loved our shared common areas. My two-story condo backed into a bricked in fenced yard and held one of the two in-ground pools. I shared this common area with five other condos. It was originally six, but the owner had combined the two attached condos into one giant house. Ella and I loved walking in between all of the little fountains and alcoves. I believe it was roughly around 2 acres. Almost unheard of these days, especially in the Buckhead/Sandy Springs areas of Atlanta.

Calling Ella back inside, I decided to shower and get dressed before I went to see Mr. Handsome. After a quick shower, I threw on a long black Maxi dress. After blow-drying my hair into soft waves, I applied light makeup- concealer, mascara, eyeliner and a tinted moisturizer. I didn't want to get too dressed up, since I would be painting in the next hour or so. Throwing some gladiator sandals on, I headed next door.

I took a deep breath and knocked on Mr. Handsome door. I really hoped he was home and that he had a drill. If not, then hey, I would get another look at him. Looking down, I checked to make sure that I looked ok. No cotton between the toes. Check. No facemask. Check. Dress covering my butt & not exposing me? Check. Just as I completed my approval, the door opened. Oui. Yummy. I wanted to lick all up and down his body. He looked delicious! He was wearing a black button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up and casual jeans. He looked amazing.

"Hi there Bella. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Hi Edward. I was getting ready to start a project and realized that I needed a drill. Would you happen to have one that I could borrow?"

"Sure. Come on in while I locate it."

Walking in, I noticed that there were toys on the ground. Huh. I didn't realize he had a child. Did this mean he was married? Quickly checking I noticed that he wasn't wearing a wedding ring. That didn't mean too much these days though.

"I didn't realize you had a child Edward. How old is she or he?" I ask. Looking at him, I see Edward look around quickly.

While making a dash to clean the toys up, he says, "Oh, I don't. I am actually watching my niece for a little bit. My mom was watching her and got an emergency call from her sister in the middle of the night last night. She packed her up and brought her over for me to watch."

"Oh. I hope that your mom's sister is ok."

"I'm sure she will be. I believe it was an emergency appendectomy, or at least that's what she told my mom."

"Where is your niece at now?"

"She is laying down in my room. Do you want to take a peep at her?"

To see or not to see. It's such a hard question. I would get to see his bedroom. Or I would accidentally wake her up.

"Do you think we would wake her if we peeped in?"

"No, she sleeps like the dead. Must have gotten that from my brother."

"Sure, if you don't mind me looking at her."

"Not a problem, come on. Just please excuse the mess. We were having too much fun playing, and not picking up."

"I understand. How old is she?"

"She's three, going on 13."

As we headed up the stairs, I could really get a good look at his house. It was so welcoming and had a good relaxing vibe. Reaching the top of the stairs, Edward headed towards the first door on the left.

"Here we are."

As he opened the door, I couldn't believe how amazing his bedroom looked. Rich chocolate walls, a chocolate damask headboard, a king sized bed with crisp white covers and a chocolate throw, espresso colored furniture and a cream leather chaise in the corner. It was gorgeous. I wanted his room. I was so busy looking at the decorations, that I didn't notice the little girl in the center of his bed. He had lined the outside edges with pillows, so it was no wonder that I could barely see her.

I inched closer and got a good look. "Edward, she is stunning!" I whispered. She was perfect, with her long blonde hair, cute button nose, high cheekbones and full lips. I looked over at him, noticing the thoughtful look he had on his face. 

"She is. I think she takes after our mother, more than my brother and his ex wife." With that, he beckoned me out the door and we headed down the stairs.

"Would you like something to drink Bella?"

"I would love a glass of water, please."

"Sure thing." He said, as we walked into his kitchen.

"I know I have said this before Edward, but I love your house. Your mother really did an amazing job with it. I would so take your bedroom over mine any day. It's gorgeous."

I hear him cough and mumble something that sounds like "I wish you would."

Handing me my glass he says, "Thank you. I think it all came together nicely."

"Now what is this that you are needing a drill for? And do you know how to use a drill?"

Laughing, I tell him about my Pinterest addiction and what I am going to try and recreate.

"And yes, I do know how to use a drill. It was just Charlie and I growing up, so he taught me everything he would have taught a boy."

"Who's Charlie?"

"That's my dad. I have always just called him Charlie. It seems to fit him more than dad does, even though he is an amazing dad."

"Gotcha. Was your mother not around when you were growing up?"

"She actually passed away when I was about your nieces age." I say.

"I am so sorry. I didn't mean to bring up any painful memories for you."

"It's ok. We all have them in some way or shape."

"Let's go see if we can find my drill." Edward opens a door off his kitchen leading into his immaculate garage. It is your standard two-car garage with a small workshop off to the side.

Looking at his cars, I can definitely tell that he has a going out car and an every day car.

I decide to ask him what he thinks of his every day car, as I am going to need to replace mine here soon.

"Do you like your Volvo XC 90? I need a new car, and wanted something safe and reliable."

"I do. She has been pretty good. I feel good taking my niece with me in her."

"Ah, so it's a her huh? What's her name?" I jokingly ask him. Not thinking that he will actually tell me.

"It's Sophia" he says very matter of fact.

"Pretty name. Have you heard anything regarding the Audi Q7? I was looking into that and actually your Volvo XC 90".

"Hmm. Not that I can think of, but I love the Q7. I think you should go with that. It looks like you".

"Oh, it does does it"? I smirk.

"Yes, it's very sleek and sexy". Whoa. He referred to me as sexy! Holler! Go Bella! "Here it is! Let me know if you have any problems or need any help."

"I will be sure to. Thank you again for letting me borrow your drill." I decided to offer for him and his niece to come over. "Feel free to come over anytime. I'm sure your niece would love to play with Ellery."

"I will. She loves dogs and has been asking for one for awhile".

"Well, I had better get going. I want to go ahead and get started on this before I go back to work. See you around Edward."

"See you soon Bella."

As he closes the door behind me, I jump up and down. I couldn't believe it! I got to see Mr. Handsome and his bedroom! Wow. That was more than I ever expected to get to see. I rush on home and start to tackle my pallets.


	5. Chapter 5

Pulling up my board on Pinterest, I had to decide what I was going to make with my pallets. I had pinned a smaller, outside coffee table on wheels and then a daybed that would be placed on my upstairs balcony. Thankfully, I had the foresight to purchase all of my materials ahead of time. Double-checking that I had everything I needed for the outside coffee table, I decided that I would make that. Taking my laptop, Edward's drill and my bottle water, I headed into my garage to get to work. Laying everything down on my desk, I pulled up Pandora and started listening to The Beatles. I figured they would be able to get me in the mood to work on my project. Then I set to work laying out all of my materials. Realizing that I wasn't going to be able to continue wearing my maxi dress, I headed upstairs to my room to change. Throwing on some scrub pants and a string top, I deemed myself ready to begin. Grabbing a ponytail holder and some cheap sandals, Ella and I made our way back into the garage.

As I laid out the pallets, my phone signaled a text message. Thinking it could have been my mystery man, my heart started to race. Rushing over to my iPhone, I saw that the message was from Alice. I couldn't believe how disappointed I was that it was Alice and not my unknown mystery man. I couldn't believe how worked up I had gotten, it had only been a simple text. Alice had asked if I wanted to come over for dinner sometime this week, as she and I had a lot of catching up to do. Mainly over chatting over Rose and Emmett's relationship and consequential wedding. I also wanted to tell her about my neighbor and my unknown texter. I agreed and told her that this Thursday would be best, as I had a deadline at work to meet by Wednesday. After finalizing our plans, and promising to bring over the wine and dessert, I headed back over to the pallets. I couldn't believe I was making a coffee table. I had never made anything like this before; it's that entire damn sites fault! Two hours later, I finished painting a sealant on the table. It had turned out pretty good, if I do say so myself.

Deciding to relax, I headed into the living room to watch a little TV. As I was catching up on Fringe, my phone signaled another text. Could this be it? Is it my unknown mystery man? I wonder if he is going to provide an excuse?

Unknown: **Sorry about last night love. I had an unexpected emergency happen. **

**What kind of emergency? **I ask. I am truly interested to know what kind of emergency would occur around two in the morning.

Unknown: **I had a family emergency. I'm sorry to leave you so hot and bothered. **

I could buy that, but did I want to continue whatever it was we had going on? At the very least I could see if I knew him in real life and what his name was before I decided either way.

**What is your name?**

Unknown: **Ah love, sorry. I cannot tell you my name. **

**Why not? Am I going to recognize you? Do I know you in real life? Oh god, are you my boss? **At this point I am so confused but really wanting to know who he is, if I know him in person. It has to be someone I know though. He did mention that he knew whom he had called and it wasn't a wrong number.

Unknown: **There are some secrets for me to keep, love. I can assure you that I am not your boss. **

Hmm. I am relieved to find out that he isn't Gabe, my boss. Thank goodness. I don't know how I would have looked him in the eye first thing tomorrow morning. I did notice that he didn't answer my question if I knew him in real life.

**Can you give me something? **

Unknown: **How about this- you can call me E. Does that help? **

**It helps some. I still feel a little ridiculous talking to someone that I don't know, or know in real life. **

Unknown: **Don't be. You are perfect. Now, I have to go. Can I text you later tonight? **

Looking at the clock, I realized that it was already ten pm. Considering that I needed to be at work earlier than normal tomorrow, I decided to see if he would text me sometime this week. I was still unbelievably curious and wanted to see if I could find some answers out. I had turned into a normal, every day Nancy Drew/Agatha Christie.

**Can you text me later this week? I have some work commitments that I will be swamped with this week. You fascinate me. **

By telling him that he fascinates me, maybe I would come across as being interested in continuing what we have going on here. Maybe? Or was that I being desperate? Heck, it had been several years since I had even kissed a guy, let alone had sexy times with.

Unknown: **I look forward to it love. Have a good night. **

**You too! **

I couldn't believe how alive I was feeling. After so many years of just existing and not really doing much, it seemed like my life was turning around- for the better.

Calling Ella, I headed outside to take her on one last walk before bed. Looking towards Edward's condo, I could see him walking around his living room, holding something in his hands. I could barely see, but I could have sworn he was smirking at whatever he was holding.

~Random Text~

Today was just not my day. My alarm clock needed to be replaced. After I had been rudely awoken, I had thrown it across my bedroom. It had subsequently shattered into several tiny pieces. Take that for ruining my dreams about Edward!

Then I had a flat tire on the way to work this morning. The bad thing with driving a MINI Cooper is that there is no room for a spare tire. Triple A took for freaking ever to pick me up and drive me to the local BMW dealership. I had to wait for two hours while they replaced the tire, since all their rental cars were already allotted to other customers. Add all of that to the work that was pilling up on my desk, it just made me want to scream. Instead of getting out of here at a decent hour tonight, it looked like I wouldn't be leaving my office till 8 or 9 pm. Calling up my dog walker, I made sure that Cassie would be able to take Ellery out for an extra long walk for me. As Gabe and I were crunching the next round of numbers for our new pharmaceutical drug, I received a call from downstairs informing me that I had a delivery. As I walked to the elevators, I tried to think of what I had ordered that would need to be delivered here instead of my home. Coming up blank, I decided to wait till the elevator arrived to see what awaited me. As soon as the doors started to open, I could barely tell that there was a person standing there. Much to my disbelief, the whole elevator was filled with flowers, chocolates and my secret addiction to Twizzlers. The poor guy was barely able to see, as his hands were full with flowers and a cart handle.

The delivery guy asked "Where would you like these Miss Sawn?" I directed him to my office, offering to help. When he refused me help, I figured that the least I could do was give him a big tip.

Looking through all of the arrangements I couldn't find a card or anything to tell me where they came from.

"Was there a card or something that came with these?" I asked.

"No ma'am. I can tell you that the guy that purchased everything went out of the way to make sure we did what he asked. He was very specific."

As the delivery guy was placing all of the arrangements on every available surface, I sat in my chair looking around. I was very unsure who could have sent these to me. And how on earth did they know that I favored orchids, bamboo and Twizzlers. There were five different types of orchids, in five different vases. The bamboo was arraigned in different square containers. Some of the bamboo was straight, some twisted and others were mixed with an assortment of orange roses. My office was overflowing and couldn't have looked prettier. I was glad that the bamboo would survive more than a week. I just hate receiving flowers and they wilt within days. At least the plants would survive for quite a while. As he finished placing the last assortment down, I reached into my purse and handed him two twenty-dollar bills. I figured he deserved it after balancing and arraigning the flowers. I should have probably given him a bigger tip, but figured forty dollars was enough.

Just then, my phone beeped.

Unknown: **Hello Love. Do you like your surprise? A little birdie told me you were having a pretty bad day today.**

I pretty much squealed! I couldn't believe it! This only reaffirmed my opinion that unknown mystery man was someone that was, in some way, a part of my life. Seriously! Who could it be and who told him I was having a bad day?

**Thank you so much! I love everything, especially the Twizzlers. Those will definitely be coming home with me tonight. **

Unknown: **You are very welcome love.**

**Won't you tell me who told you I was having a wretched day? **

Unknown: **uh uh. Nope. No go love. I just wanted to brighten up your day. Be ready tonight love. I'm horny just talking to you. I need a release. **

Cough. I know I am about as red and red can be. Just as start to type out a reply, I hear…

"Bella, what's going on?" Gabe asks from outside my door. As he walks in, his jaw drops. "Man, Bella. What happened here? Did you save someone's life? Or go out on a date, finally?"

"Oh, so someone has to die or I have to go out on a date in order to receive flowers and gifts? I think not. You are such a man Gabe."

"Hey, I've said I suck at the dating thing. Maybe I should send an assortment of fifty flowers after every date?"

I started laughing. "Oh Gabe, no. Just no. Those poor girls would be running away screaming!"

"Then why aren't you running away screaming? Who sent them to you?"

"Just a friend Gabe, just a friend."

"Ok then. Why don't we head out Bella? It's 9:30."

"Sounds good to me. See you about 8:30 tomorrow morning?"

"Sure. Do you need help taking any of these out to your car?"

"No, thanks. I think I am going to leave the majority here and just take a couple flowers home with me tonight. Maybe take a plant or two tomorrow."

"Ok, See you then."

After closing my laptop and grabbing some flowers to take home, I realized I didn't reply to my unknown mystery man. I guess he would have to wait till I got home and settled.

As I drove home, I couldn't help but think today started out horrible, but had ended very well. All thanks to my mystery man. I wonder if I would ever meet him in person or if he would slowly reveal his identity. Maybe I could guess it. We could play twenty questions, till I discovered whom he was. As much as I dislike that game, I was all for figuring out who he was.

Pulling into my garage I noticed that I still had Edward's drill laying on the floor. Since it was too late to return it tonight, I made a mental note to return it to him tom. And maybe I could get him to help me carry it outside? Oh, I wonder if I would get to see those muscles of his?

Greeting Ella, I decide to take her out to the swimming pool. Just walking out there, I was reminded of my texts with my unknown mystery man. The closer we got to the pool, the more excited Ellery became. She loved nothing more than swimming laps in the pool. I usually joined her, but I was beyond exhausted tonight.

Sitting down, I took off my shoes and placed my legs in the pool. Just as I did, Ella jumped in splashing me from head to toe. Thankfully, my phone was in my pocket and was saved from having to be replaced. Since I had a couple of minutes, I decided to reply to my unknown mystery man.

**Why are your horny just talking to me? **

Unknown: **There you are love. I thought that I scared you off. **

As if. I seriously doubt that he could scare me off right now. This is the most I action I have had in a while.

**As if. **

Unknown: **What would I have to do to get you naked right now?**

**A whole lot, as I am outside by my swimming pool. **

Unknown: **Oh really? Couldn't help but return to the scene on our "first meeting" huh? One day I will take you in a swimming pool.**

**Oh god.**

Unknown: **Would you like that love? For me to make love to you on the steps? Or maybe on the diving board? There are so many choices.**

**Are you in bed?**

Unknown: **Do you want me to be?**

**I don't know, I guess? **For some reason he has turned me into a blubbering mess. I don't know what I want and I cannot make up my mind. This is so unlike me. Usually I am a go-getter. Apparently not when it comes to sexting.

Unknown: **Either you do or you don't love. Do you know what I think? I think you want me to take you in that pool so everyone can see us. Would you like that?**

I'm not really an exhibitionist, but again, he does something to me. He makes me want to be one, so very badly.

**Hell yeah I would like that! **

Unknown: **And there is my spitfire! Yes.**

**Yes what?**

It seems like thirty minutes, to an hour go by.

Unknown: **Yes, I am in bed.**

**Take your clothes off. Slowly. Think of my hands brushing down your sides, slowly removing your pants, and then slowly brushing up to pull off your shirt. I would then leave you in your boxers. Wait. Do you wear boxers or briefs?**

Unknown: **boxers love, boxers.**

**I would kiss my way down to your boxers, removing them inch-by-inch. Now take your hard cock out and slowly rub it for me. Think of my lips around your cock while I pull at your balls. Faster now. Faster. I said faster. ** After a couple of minutes, I figure he has got to be there or almost there. **Now come. Come down my throat. **

Unknown:** ah, thank you love.**

**No, thank you. For everything. For being here, my flowers and my candy. Just thank you. **

Unknown: **You are most welcome. Now get inside. It's your turn tomorrow. **

As we say our goodnights, I feel like a weight has been lifted. Which seems so odd. There is something about this man that relaxes me and makes me feel amazing, even if I didn't come. That really didn't matter to me; just the simple fact that I was able to get him to was more than enough. Calling for Ellery, I head back inside. Passing Edwards condo, I look over to see him looking out towards the swimming pool. He looks contemplative. And holy shit! Is he just wearing boxers? Who knows how long I am standing there staring at him, when suddenly, he looks down and makes eye contact with me. As soon as his eyes connect with mine, he smirks and then turns away. I hastily run towards my condo, as fast as I can. I cannot believe he just caught me checking him out!

~Random Text~

Up Next: Dinner party with Alice and Jasper. Another phone call from Rose, perhaps? Sexting with unknown mystery man? Yes, Yes, Yes. Tell me what you like more- Edward/Bella time or Unknown/Bella time? Look for another update around Monday. Hopefully we will have gotten rid of this crud by then!

Reviews are love. Leave me some. Or just rate me. Either one means love for me!


	6. Chapter 6

Wanting teasers? Join me on facebook: .?id=100001030008081

Also, don't forget about my photo bucket account. I will post pictures there and under the subaccounts.

Things I do own: A dog named Ellery "Ella" and have owned a 2003 MINI Cooper S. POS car. Oh and this plot. SM owns Twilight.

~Random Text~

Gabe walked into my office, as I looked up, he said "Bella, I would like to introduce you to Embry, my new personal assistant." I looked up and saw a really tall, handsome man with black hair and really pretty blue eyes. He was definitely easy on the eyes.

"Hello Embry, I'm Bella Swan."

"Hi Bella. Feel free to call me E."

Say what? E? Is Embry my E? Is it possible for him to be my unknown mystery man?

"I believe we have a mutual friend or two, Jasper Whitlock and Alice Brandon ne Whitlock? I was one of Jasper's roommates at Vanderbilt."

"Oh really? Yeah, Jasper and Alice are some really good friends of mine. Matter of fact we are having a dinner this Thursday. I can call Alice and see if she can add one more for dinner?''

"Yes, that would be great. I haven't spoken to them, other than the odd emails, since we graduated."

"I don't remember you at their wedding, now that I think of it."

"Pardon me", Gabe says, "I will leave you two to catch up whilst I return some phone calls. Take your time Embry." As Gabe leaves, he winks at Bella.

"Yeah, our other roommate and I decided to join his brother in Spain during that time. We already had non-refundable plane tickets and hotel rooms, when we received the wedding invitation."

"I see. I guess I never hung out with any of you when I would visit Alice in Nashville. I know Jasper was always busy and Alice and I pretty much did our own thing when I was there."

"I see you are just as crazy about Twizzlers as you were back then," Embry says with a smile on his face, as he looks around my office.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Oh nothing. I just remember Alice running around making sure you had your fix. I know that she made the three of us go to the grocery store every time you would come into town. We would have to make sure you had your fix."

Laughing, "Yeah, I guess Alice knows me too well."

"Say where did you get all of these flowers and other arrangements from?"

"They are from a friend of mine."

"Cool. Well, let me know what Alice and Jasper have to say. Here is my card. It has all of my information on it."

Taking his card, I couldn't help but check the phone number.

"Ok, I'll be sure and let you know as soon as possible."

Opening the door, I saw him out. Running back over to my desk, I grabbed my phone and compared Embry's phone number against E's number. All of the numbers were matching up, all except for the last four. Damn, why can't I get a break here?

Maybe Embry had another phone. I know it's possible, but is it probable? Then I started considering Edward. His name starts with an E, obviously. And he does live right next door to me. But how would he know my favorite flowers, candy and plants? Then again, I did see him several times, in several different compromising positions. Like last night I saw him in his boxers and then the night he was walking around with something in his hands. Could it have been his phone? Could he have been texting me then? Was I just too much in my own little world, that I wasn't putting the two together?

After work, I was going to get some answers. And like all best laid plans, indefinitely something goes wrong. Leaving the office, late once again, I noticed that my car was making an odd sound. Man, seriously. What now? I had just had my tune up, oil change and my routine maintenance done. The car was coming up on six years old, so I knew I was going to be replacing smaller things here and there. It's just a fact, that apparently, my car doesn't want me to get away without doing. I had been battling with this car since day one. I always had something go wrong or it would be some odd quirk that rarely happens with anyone else's MINI. As I pulled to a stoplight, the car completely stalled. This was odd, as my car was an automatic. It's not like I pulled up off of the clutch and it just stalled out. But that's exactly what happened. Go figure. Only my car would do something like this. Restarting the car and getting nowhere, I called Triple A. Good thing I had requested free Triple A service for eight years in my contract. After waiting thirty minutes, the tow truck arrived. Unfortunately, he was in a rush and couldn't drop me at my house. I wasn't near Marta, so I had to walk the ten minutes back to my house. Just what I needed, really! Hoisting my laptop and purse over my shoulder, I set off for home.

After the first five minutes, I started wishing that I had worn flats or at the very least my Aerosole heels. Don't knock them; I could seriously play basketball in them. Imagine me as a point guard, in heels, pencil skirt and top. Oh yes, I could so do it. But nevertheless, I was wearing my brand new Jimmy Choos that I had purchased on my last shopping trip with Alice and Rosalie.

Arriving home, I seriously contemplated throwing my shoes into the fireplace. Walking on asphalt for fifteen minutes was not the way I had thought to break them in. The only thing that stopped me was imagining Alice's face once I told her what happened to my shoes. I wasn't going to deal with her drama over the damn shoes. It wasn't worth it.

Ellery had no clue how bad my feet hurt; she just wanted to go outside for a walk. Realizing that my dog walker, Cassie, had taken her out a little over an hour ago, I decided Ella could wait five minutes while I heated up something for dinner. Making my way to the kitchen, I went ahead and fed Ella, then started looking though my leftovers. Finally settling on a chicken and prosciutto tortellini. While my food was heating up, I poured myself a glass of water and a glass of pinot nior. Placing my food and drinks on a trey, I headed outside with Ella. Sitting everything down on my small bistro table, I went and unhooked the small gate surrounding my porch. As I sat down at the table, I made a mental note to remind myself to bring my new coffee table outside at some point. Maybe Edward could help me bring it out. It was either I ask Edward or my dad.

Hearing Ella bark, something she rarely does, I swiftly stood up and walked over to the railing. Opening the gate I could see that she was standing next to Edward. Oh yummy. Maybe I would get to talk to him a little tonight.

"Hey Bella! Having a good night?''

"Ha-ha, that's funny. No, not so much."

"Why? What's wrong? Did something happen?" he sounded very concerned.

"Just another brutal day at work. Then my car broke down on the way home. Which, by the way, has occurred two days in a row now. Then, to make matters worse, Triple A was unable to take me home. I wound up walking the last ten-fifteen minutes."

"Oh wow. Sounds like you have had a horrible day. I'm sorry to hear that. I guess you are about ready for a new car huh?"

"You can say that again. I am hoping that I will be able to look at cars this week or this weekend. I just don't think I can go another couple of weeks with my MINI. Plus, I think Ella could use the room" I say laughing. It really is funny watching her climb in and out of the car.

"I bet. Let me know if you would like me to go with you. Do you mind if I sit down for a minute?"

"Sure, no problem. Would you like a glass of wine?"

"Let me take a rain check on that. I am on call tonight."

As he is talking, he reaches down and grabs my feet. Before I can ask him what he is doing, he starts rubbing the soles of my feet.

"Oh god. Don't stop. That feels so good." I say as he blushes. Maybe I did a couple of porn moans. Oh well, who gives a shit?

"So are you a doctor?"

"Yes. I started practicing here, with my father, and just recently opened a connecting practice with a friend of mine from Vanderbilt."

"That's neat. Runs in the family eh?"

"You could say that."

"What is your specialty?"

"I am a high risk/infertility- OB/GYN."

"Interesting. How did you decided to go into that specialty? Or was it one of your rounds that you fell in love with?"

"My mother suffered from infertility. She actually had four miscarriages before she was able to have my brother and I."

"I'm so sorry to hear that. It must have been very hard on her and your dad."

"Everything turned out okay in the end. But it definitely played a huge part in me wanting to go into high risk and infertility medicine."

"Hmm." He is almost putting me to sleep with his massage.

"What do you do Bella?"

"Hmm, oh I work in pharmaceutical sales. It's very exciting, but not exactly where I thought that I would be at my age."

"Where did you think you would be?"

"I don't know. Maybe married, kids and a part time job of sorts."

"You want kids?"

"Oh yes, I love kids. Don't you want them?" I figured he must like them, to some degree, with his profession. He seemed like he loved his niece a lot.

"I do. I would love a house full."

"Thank you for letting me borrow your drill. I was able to finish making my coffee table."

"You are full of surprises." Hah, if he only knew.

"That reminds me. Do you think you would be able to help me move it out here sometime this week?"

"Sure, not a problem. I will just pick my drill up then."

"Thanks. And thank you for the massage. I definitely needed that."

"I need to get going and try to rest some. Have a good night."

"You too!"

Calling Ellery to come inside, I dropped my dishes off and headed upstairs to my bedroom. Changing I noticed that I had just received a text.

Unknown: **Have a good night love. I hope that you have a much better day tomorrow than you did today.**

**Hey- is there a way I could ask you a question or two and you respond truthfully?**

Unknown:** I will always be truthful to you. You may ask, however I may choose to not answer. Just two questions for tonight. **

**Did I see you today? **I had narrowed it down to two possibilities, Edward and Embry.

Unknown: **Yes.**

**Are you in a relationship with someone?**

Unknown: **No. Now I believe that is all for tonight. We have both had very busy days today. Sleep good love.**

**You too. ****;-) I know who you are. Well, I have narrowed it down. **

Unknown: **Sleep Bella. We will text tomorrow. **

He actually called (typed) my name! It sounded (read) very well. It had made my heart flutter. I just had a strong feeling it was Edward. Embry just wasn't my type. Edward was. He was strong, independent, handsome, smart and very caring. And how neat was his profession, which he went into just because of something that his parents experienced. He was so very generous. Turning off my light, I decided to call it a night.

It was finally Wednesday, the day of our big department presentation. The presentation that Gabe and I had been working on for over a week. Hopefully, our new projections would get our sales up and running. I was very optimistic that this would work in our favor. Gabe and I sat down and did some last minute add ins, then handed everything off to Embry to finalize. Deciding that we had been worked to the bone and back, Gabe and I left for a long lunch. Deciding that Gabe would drive, as I had to take Marta to work this morning, we decided to eat at Davio's. Davio's had the best mouthwatering pasta. Sitting down we both ordered the executive lunch, Gabe ordered the sole and I ordered the Ricotta Lemon Ravioli, Parmigianino, San Marzano Pomodoro. The restaurant was known for having a relaxing atmosphere, good food and quick service. Gabe and I were able to catch up as friends and just get away from the office for a bit. "Bella, you are not going to guess what I am doing tomorrow."

"What do you mean Gabe? Tomorrow is Thursday, we have to work."

"Nope, I am officially giving you the next two days off."

"What? Sweet! What are your plans then?"

"I met someone. We are going to go over to St. Simmons for the weekend."

"That is so sweet. How long have you been dating?"

"We just started. Lauren is a realtor, and needed to head to St. Simmons for work. I'm just going to tag along and get to know her a little bit better."

"Do you think it's serious? Or are you guy's just having some fun?"

"I would say a little bit of both. I would love for it to be a long-term commitment, but Lauren is hesitating. She's still young, at 26; I'm ten years older and looking for the whole package. I'm just going to play it by ear and see what happens after this weekend."

"I think that sounds good. Just don't pressure her into wanting the same things that you do, she may need to grow up some more first."

"I know. I'm just ready, you know? I want the house, marriage, kids, and dog. You get the drift."

"Oh believe me, I know. I would have thought that I would have been married by now. But things happen for a reason. We just have to remember that."

Finishing up our lunch, we headed back into the office to present our presentation to our bosses and surprisingly the board. Thankfully, Embry was a doll and had finished putting the final touches on our presentation. He had even made detailed mini presentations for everyone to view. Embry hadn't been on Gabe's team long, but long enough to prove himself.

As we closed our presentation, we answered the usual questions. After two more hours, the meeting had been concluded. I know that Gabe and I were relieved to have that step behind us. Now we just had to make sure everyone implemented all of the new steps to make our business a success.

Instead of braving the fine folks taking the Marta at nine pm, I called a cab. Better safe than sorry is what Charlie always told me. Even then, I double-checked that I had my latest container of mace and my small handgun. Yes, I have a handgun. Charlie was very adamant about me protecting myself, since I lived alone. I had passed my small handgun permit, and my office had a copy of my permit and license on hand. It was kind of funny the day I handed my license over to my head boss. I thought that he was going to pass out on me! I guess he hadn't had too many people offer him their handgun carrying permits to have on file. Trust me, Bella Swan, to break him in.

Realizing that I had thirty minutes to kill till I arrived home, I dialed Alice.

"Hello Miss Bella. What's up chick a dee?"

"Hey girlie! Guess what! I have the next two days off from work!"

"What, seriously?"

"Yep. Want to have a spa day tom? Maybe first thing in the morning so I can get back and bake the desserts?"

"Sure! I will text my girl and see if she can add us for first thing in the am. I will text you if she can't."

"Ok. Do you think you can come by and pick me up on the way?'' since Alice and Jasper lived in Decatur, I knew she would have to head my way before the appt anyway. Her spa was actually fifteen minutes away from my house, and about an hour (with traffic) from hers.

"It's not a problem. Did your car break down on you again?"

"Of course. Why else would I need a ride?"

"Because you love me and want to spend time with me."

"Oh really?"

Alice huffs, but I know she knows I'm having fun with her.

"I forgot to tell you that I ran into one of Jasper's old roommates from Vanderbilt."

"Oh yeah? Which one?" she asks.

"Embry. Gabe hired him as his personal assistant. I'm pretty sure that Gabe is over qualified for what he does, but he's awesome.''

"Embry! Hell yes! He sure can party! Or at least he did back in the day. Does he have off work tomorrow as well?''

"I'm sure. I forgot to ask Gabe. But if he's not there, I'm sure there is no need for Gabe to be there tomorrow or on Friday."

"Did you get his phone number by any chance?"

"Yeah, I have his card around here somewhere. I will text you the info after we get off."

"Sounds good. I will text you the details on our appointment and what time I should be there to pick you up."

"Sounds perfect, lovely. I'm pulling into the condo now. See you tomorrow."

"Be safe and see you tomorrow" Alice says.

Handing my money to the cabbie, I climbed out and went to greet Ella. Noticing the note left by Cassie, I saw that she had just left after taking her on a long walk. I was so very thankful that Cassie was able to help me out. It helps to live in a college town, where everyone was looking for an odd job or two with crazy hours. I didn't' think I would be able to have Ella without her help.

Making sure Ella had been fed, we headed upstairs to lounge in my room and peruse the Internet. Pulling up several home decorative websites had me wishing that I were in a house that I could decorate. I loved my condo; it was the first home I had purchased after graduating from the University of Georgia. However, I wanted the package that Gabe and I had referred to at lunch today.

Texting Alice Embry's details, I was beyond ready for bed. Alice replied that her girl would be able to get us in at ten the next morning. We planned on going to the spa and having a lunch while we were there. Brushing my teeth and face, I fell into bed to not awaken till ten minutes before Alice arrived to take us to the spa.

Rushing around, I let Ellery out and made sure she had food. Grabbing an outfit to change into and some extra makeup, I threw it all into a small duffle bag that I had made. Yes, I can sew. A woman of many talents, that's me. Hearing Alice ring and bang on the door, I yelled for Ella to come in. As soon as she was in, I rushed to the front door.

"Damn Alice. Why don't you bang my door down?" For being so little, she sure did pack a punch!

"Shut it Bell. We are late, let's move it!"

"Yes drill sergeant!" Looking to make sure I had everything, I told Ella bye and locked the door.

Seating ourselves in Alice's new Mercedes SUV, we started for the spa. I was still trying to wake up while Alice was dealing with all of the traffic.

"Move it cocksuckers! Damn you, out of my way you piece of shit. Don't give me the finger, you asshole!" There was no time to talk between Alice's road rage and scary driving. I just wanted to arrive in one piece and kiss the ground. Why did I want to get a ride with her again? Oh yeah, my piece of shit car. I was definitely going to take advantage of having Friday off. Maybe I could swing by the dealerships and test drive.

Arriving at The Buckhead Grand Spa, I thought that I was going to fall down and worship the ground we walked on.

Opening the door, I signed us in.

"Hey Alice, how are those anger management classes going? I ask, snickering.

"Do you seriously have to ask? If I didn't love Charlie so much, I would have bitched him out for making me take the classes instead of giving me a ticket. I think it's the porn mustache," she says with a sigh.

"Gross Alice. Gross. I don't see what you and Rose see in my dad. Gross."

"Admit it Bella, he's hot."

"Hey Alice and Bella. Long time no see Bella" Gina says. While I like the spa, it can be quiet painful. Enjoyable yes, but having your hair ripped from your body, no.

"Hey Gina." We both reply.

"Ah Alice, I see we will be altering your massage today. Congratulations!"

"What? What are you talking about Gina?" I ask as I look to Alice.

Alice is blushing! That never happens. "What's going on Alice?"

"Oh I'm sorry Alice, I thought that she knew!" apologizes Gina.

"It's ok Gina. Bella, we found out I am four weeks pregnant!" I think dogs four miles away were able to hear the amount of squealing we were doing!

"I'm so excited for you Alice!'' I respond.

"Let's head on back ladies. I believe we have a mud bath scheduled, exfoliation/waxing, showers, massage, manicure and pedicure, then wrapping it up with makeup and hair, yes?'' Gina asks.

"That's correct. Is there anyway we can have lunch while we get the Mani and Pedi's?" Alice asks.

As we change into our robes, I cannot believe Alice was able to keep her pregnancy a secret for so long.

"I am so excited Alice! What do you think you are going to have?" 

"Jazz and I are leaning towards a girl, but either would be fine."

"Awe, a little girl would be adorable. When were you going to mention it babe? I'm just curious."

Arriving at the mud baths, we laid our robes across the lounges.

"We were actually going to mention it at dinner tonight. We kind of wanted to just announce it when everyone arrived."

"Who all is coming tonight?" Not that I care, as long as Alice and I can be ourselves and catch up some.

"We were able to get a hold of both of Jasper's old roommates, and they will be joining us for dinner. I can't remember if you ever met them while I was at Vanderbilt or not?"

"No, I think we were always off doing our own thing when I would visit you. I barely got to meet Jasper, as we were always so busy."

"That's right. His roommates are hot, and both are single." She says as she nudges me.

"Actually, I have something to tell you." Just then Gina comes in and tells us to rinse off and join her in the adjoining room. We rinse and head to the exfoliation room where Gina and Irina are waiting to exfoliate and wax our bodies. I know it seems strange that Alice and I would have this done at the same time, but we were just cool like that. We were able to enjoy our time a lot more when we were able to chitchat throughout our spa day.

Getting back to our earlier conversation Alice asks me,

"Oh? Did you meet someone?"

"I didn't necessarily meet someone, more like texted them."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

As I tell her how the sexting/texting all started, Alice, Gina and Irina are all into it. By the time I relay the texts, sexts, flowers/plants/candy, and guessing whom it is. I ask for their input. I'm curious as to who they think my mystery man is. While Gina and Irina think it is Embry, Alice is leaning more towards Edward. The rest of the time at the spa passes quickly, with Alice in a thoughtful mood.

As she is dropping me off at my condo, she tells me "Just enjoy whomever is texting you. I have a strong feeling that this guy just might be who you have been looking for." With those words, she drops me off telling me to not be late.

After having enjoyed these last few hours, I know I must get started on baking the desserts for tonight. Mixing together all of the ingredients for my Spiced Apple Butter Pumpkin Pie and the Rice Krispie treats Jasper has to have, I think once again to my mystery guy. Placing my pies in the oven and the rice krispie treats in the fridge, I decide to head up for a soak in my tub. Apparently, I cannot relax too much on my off days, not. While I fill the tub up with some Japanese Cherry Blossom oil, I decide to text mystery man.

**Will I see you tonight, mystery man? **

Unknown: **Yes. Are you ready to meet me? **

Oh hell yeah! **You better believe it. One more question? **

Unknown: **As long as I feel I am not giving away myself? Then sure. **

**How do you know my favorite flowers, candy and plants? **

Unknown: **A mutual friend informed me. **

**And who might this friend be? **

Unknown: **For me to know, and you to find out love. **

He was absolutely frustrating me. Tossing my phone to the floor, I relaxed till I heard the timer go off on the oven. Drying off, I wrapped myself in my robe and headed downstairs to check on the pies. Taking them out to cool, I went to get ready for the night. Since my hair and makeup were finished at the salon, I just had to touch up and throw something on. Finding my slinky, black dress I tossed it on and combined it with a pair of Christian Louboutins. Adding some simple diamond posts and a drop necklace, I was ready. Calling the cab company, I finished packing everything up to take to Alice and Jaspers dinner party. Not knowing what Jasper was cooking, Alice would burn the kitchen down; I grabbed two white wines and two red wines. Better safe than sorry. Just as the cab company called to tell me the cab was here, Cassie was walking in to take care of Ella for me.

"Miss Bella, you look awesome! Would you like for me to help you take those out?"

"Oh yes, that would be great Cassie." As she helped me get all of the desserts and wine in the cab, I handed her her paycheck. "Thank you again for taking care of Ellery. Can you make sure you feed her for me please?"

"Not a problem, Miss Bella. Have a good night."

Thanking her, I told the cab driver Alice and Jasper's address in Decatur.

**~~Random Text~~**

**We didn't make it to dinner, almost guys. We will definitely know mystery man by the next chapter. **

**Hey, can you do me a huge favor? Hit that button and send me some love, even a smiley face or sad face works! I have ****350 people alerting this story, but no reviews. **

**Next Update? Around Thursday, maybe Wednesday night. Depends on if my child is feeling better or not. **


	7. Chapter 7

**~Random Text~**

**Teasers? On Facebook. Pictures? On Photobucket.**

**Things I do own? A 4GS iPhone. It has GPS, don't try to steal one. You will be caught! (Yeah, that's what I was up to yesterday. Locating my phone!)  
><strong>

**~RT~**

Unknown Mystery Man "E" POV:

I had observed Isabella, or Bella, as she likes to be called, for a while now. For some reason she fascinates me. I love the fact that she is strong and can stand up for herself. I had never met another like her. I enjoyed our secret texts, even if I almost give myself away. I love our face-to-face interactions even more. She just brightens my day and puts me in a good mood.

My friend had wanted to introduce us for years now. It always seemed like something happened to prevent each of us meeting. However, I was able to learn a lot about Bella. I knew what she liked to eat, her favorite flowers and plants, her favorite vacations and where she wanted to visit. I also knew how much she preferred dogs over cats. I knew she could protect herself, very thankful that her father taught her how to handle a gun and to always have some sort of mace on her at all times.

As the years went by, I garnered a lot of information from my friends. I felt like such a stalker. I really wasn't. I hadn't seen her till just recently. But I did have her phone number. Deciding to have some fun, I sent my first text. I couldn't believe my luck when she responded. I seriously thought that she would ignore me, block my number or change numbers entirely. Bella sure had a wild side, as I was beginning to discover. I was honestly shocked that she never tried to call my cell phone. I would have been ousted the very first time, especially if I was at work.

I do believe my Bella enjoyed the mystery behind her secret admirer. That sounds so much better than stalker, yes? As I climbed into my car, ready to go to dinner at Alice and Jasper's, I started to question wither or not I wanted to tell out myself to her. I was so nervous, especially after my phone call with Alice earlier today.

Pulling up to Whitlock's house, I decided to just wing it and see what happened. Before I rang the doorbell, I made sure that my phone was on vibrate. I didn't want to out myself if Bella decided to text me at dinner.

Before I could even ring the doorbell, Alice threw the door open. "E come inside. We have a few minutes to talk."

This wasn't going to be good.

**~RT~**

**Just a short insight into E. The real chapter will be posted tom night. **

**Leave me some love. You know you want to. **


	8. Chapter 8

**~RT~**

**Thank you for the reviews. I tried to respond to them all. You seriously make my day when you review. My husband thinks I'm nuts. Whatever.**

**SM owns. I own a bottle of Red Diamond Merlot, that's actually almost gone. **

**On with it!**

**~RT~**

Thinking of meeting E had me in a tizzy. I didn't know what to think. What do I say? How am I going to know who he is? What will we become? Will we date? Just continue with our texts? I admit I enjoyed the mystery that surrounded my mystery man, probably more than I should. I think part of it had to be how I was raised. Charlie was a single dad, with a little girl, and he was a cop. He was so scared something would happen to me, that I was kept on a somewhat tight leash. That didn't mean that I couldn't live my life and live it I did. What was college for, well besides the education? I digress. Thinking it would be a good idea to let Alice know I was about thirty minutes away, I sent her a text. I figured she was busy since she didn't reply. Knowing Alice, I bet she was making name cards or something along those lines.

Since we still had quite a bit to go, I decided to pull up the dreaded Pinterest site. I had decided that I really disliked that site. But hey, when you want to make something crafty, it sure was nice to have around. That and I now had fifty million things that I wanted to do or make! I needed a husband so I could give him half the lists as his honey do list!

Finding several different projects, I decided to tackle something for Rose. Technically it would be for Lillian, but I thought that it would be nice to give her something from her new Auntie B. I know we weren't related, but any kid of Rose or Alice, will be my niece or nephew.

Finding a really cool hoola hoop fort, I pinned it and saved for later. Deciding to send Rose a text; I asked her what Lilly's favorite colors were. I didn't want to make something that she would absolutely hate and I also wanted something that would work with Rose's house. I was assuming that they would move to Rosalie's house instead of Emmett's condo. I know our condos are pretty big, but most of them are only two to three bedrooms. Rose had a huge house in Sandy Springs, with a big back yard. When she finished her latest modeling gig, she decided to give up her single days and starts to settle down. Upon seeing her house, she just knew that is where she wanted to bring her kids up. The house was perfect; with six bedrooms, six and a half baths, three-car garage, large basement with a mother in law suite and situated on half an acre. It seriously made me want to move out there, however, I just couldn't afford a house like that on my salary. Maybe with a husband, that had a good job? Yes, that would work.

Just as we were pulling into Alice's subdivision, Rose responded back. "Lilly loves a dark pink, red and green."

"Thanks, talk to you soon hon!" I responded. Deciding that I would go with a strawberry shortcake version for the hoop tent, I pulled up the notes option on my phone to remind myself to order the necessary supplies. As we pulled into Alice's driveway, I had the cabbie honk so that Alice would know I needed help. Tossing the cabbie the necessary fair, I picked up the desserts and turned to open my door. Just then, Jasper's face appeared.

Startling me, Jasper started laughing. "I'm so sorry sweets. I thought that you saw me coming down the driveway."

Huffing I replied, "No I most certainly did not. Here, help me with the wine please."

"Sure thing sweets. Man, Bells. What possessed you to bring all of this?"

"Your wife informed me to bring desserts and wine for dinner Jazz."

"Oh this is just too funny." He said laughing.

"What's funny Jasper?"

"Alice told both my old roommates to bring wine and a dessert!"

Laughing, "I guess the pregnancy brain is already working huh?"

"Most assuredly! I found her car keys in the freezer earlier today. I had no clue what they were doing in there either. She argued with me that she would never have done that."

Bemused I said, "Well just wait till she hides something of yours, like your guitar! Don't make the pregnant woman mad Jasper!"

"Not happening Bella. She knows I wouldn't be able to work if I didn't have my guitar! Plus, I dare think that she would go into the man cave on her own violation."

"That is true. She wouldn't be caught dead down there."

The man cave, Jasper's basement, was where he recorded all of his songs. While at university, Jasper would play on the side. One night he was playing around at The Bluebird Café when a scout spotted him. At first, he would dabble in some songwriting. After his songwriting turned into hits, he started to sing and record his own songs. They were mostly country/pop songs. Almost over night, Jasper turned into a star. After that, he couldn't handle the pressure of business school and his music career, so he dropped out, much to his parents' dismay.

"Let's get inside pretty lady, I don't need my picture taken more than necessary."

"Oh now Jazz, you know you like it when they take your picture. Say, when are you guy's going to move?"

Jasper and Alice had been renovating their home for the last couple of years and had finally completed the renovation.

"I guess here soon. With Alice being pregnant, the paps stalking me, and basically having no privacy, we are more than ready to move. We had just discussed moving last night."

"Are you thinking of staying in the Atlanta area, or moving elsewhere?" I asked as we made our way into their kitchen.

"I like it here, we defiantly do not want to move to Texas or Nashville again. Nashville was fine for school, but I was so ready to get away. And I don't want to move back to Texas, that's just too close to my parents. They would drive Alice insane."

I admit; Jasper's parents were hard to get long with. They were very stuck up, old money, busy bodies.

"Don't blame you one bit. That's why I couldn't move too far away!"

"Move? Bella, you went to the University of Georgia. It's not even twenty minutes away from your dad's house."

"Ha-ha Jasper. Funny. I can't help it if I love this area. It's not like I don't get to travel to get away."

"When was the last time you went somewhere Bella, not including a couple of years ago to see Alice in Nashville?"

I thought back and realized that the last place I had visited was in fact, Nashville.

"Jasper, I need a vacation!" I say as Jasper leads me into the den.

"I would say so sweets. You need to get away from your job for a little bit. It would do you good."

"It would Jasper. Maybe I can plan something for here soon, after Rosie's wedding."

"Perfect. Well, I'm going to go check on the food. Feel free to do whatever."

"Is anyone else here?" I hadn't heard or seen anyone since I arrived.

"Yeah, everyone's here. The guy's are in the downstairs den and the girls are somewhere."

"I bet I know where Alice is." I say as I placed the desserts on the side table. Heading off, I went up to Alice's dressing room. Alice and Jasper had converted an extra bedroom into Alice's dressing room. She had so many clothes and not anywhere to put them, thus the dressing room. Making my way towards the dressing room, I got an idea to text E.

"I'm here. Are you ready to show yourself?"

Calling out "Ali, where are you?" No one was in the dressing room, bathroom or the master bedroom. Deciding to go outside and sit, I headed towards their back yard. As I got closer I could see a woman sitting down.

"Hello" I called out, not wanting to startle the woman.

"Hi. I'm Leah."

"Hi! I'm Bella. Are you friends with Jasper and Alice?"

"Well, kind of. I am actually friends with E. Since I wasn't up to anything today, he asked Alice and Jasper if I could come to dinner. And here I am."

She knows E? Maybe I could get some information out of her really quick. You know, just in case he wasn't Edward or Embry.

"That was nice of him to include you. I'm glad that you were able to make it. How do you know E?"

"Oh, I actually…"

Alice interrupts with,

"There you are girls! I'm so sorry; I was taking some drinks to the boys. Bella! Glad you could make it!"

"Of course Alice. I wouldn't miss it for the world." Yeah, like I would miss the opportunity to get to meet E. Who knows when it would have been other wise? Would we have ever dared to meet each other if we were both unknowns? It's hard to say. I'm not so sure I would have been so open to that. And I'm sure that would have given Charlie a heart attack.

"So what's Chief Jasper cooking us for dinner today? Anything good?" I ask, knowing good and well that Jasper will go all out and then some. I'm actually shocked that Alice requested for me to bring the desserts.

"He is making caprese tomatoes, Caesar salad, French bread and calamarata with sausage and roasted red pepper cream sauce."

"Yummy" says Leah.

"I thought the kitchen smelled good, I just couldn't place what it was."

Knowing that we were having pasta, made me feel sort of bad about my spiced apple butter pumpkin pie. That dish goes better with home cooked meat and threes or holiday dishes. It's really the only pie I like, so the only one I make. But Jasper did say that Alice had asked everyone to bring something for dessert.

Alice sits around the fire pit with Leah and I.

"Alice, have you started looking into what you want the nursery to look like yet?" I asked.

"I have. I know what I want, I just think we need to hold off till I am further along and we move. I don't know if Jasper told you or not, but we are going to have to sell this house soon. The privacy alone is one of our reasons. I think the neighborhood outed us in the last couple of months. I knew we couldn't live here forever, but it was nice not having people know who you are."

"I can't imagine having to always be on guard for cameras and people just trying to get close to you, in order to get close to Jasper." Leah says.

Trying to get back on topic of the nursery, I ask, "So what do you have in mind for the nursery? Is there anything I could help with down the road?"

"I'm thinking something along the lines of cream walls, with a touch of blue, A fireplace mantel- fake of course, a white crib with soft pale blue bedding, white netting over the crib, a yellow chaise or yellow rocking chair, and a circle rug with a picture of the sun or the moon on it. Maybe a Peter Rabbit theme? What do you think?'

"I love it!" we both reply.

"Will you let me know if you need me to make you curtains or the bedding?''

"I was already thinking of the bedding being handed over to you, Auntie B."

"Ha-ha too funny! I'm glad I asked what you have in mind."

"I'm sure it will be gorgeous Alice," says Leah.

"Do you have houses in mind? Or a section of Atlanta that you are interested in?" I ask, hoping that she will stay here. I know Jasper said he liked it here, but I wanted to hear it from Alice as well. Alice and Rosalie were more like my sisters than friends. I would hate for them to leave, again.

"I think we are going to stay here, maybe the Sandy Springs area? I would get to see Charlie more, that's a plus!"

"Yeah, think of the house Charlie will be able to purchase after all of your speeding tickets!" Charlie had bailed Alice out of more speeding tickets than anyone. He had taken to just making her go to anger management classes, and traffic school.

Leah was looking pretty confused, "Leah, Charlie is my dad."

"Ok, gotcha."

"I'm beginning to think Charlie has a thing for me, as he's the only one that pulls me over." Alice said. I think I barfed a little bit.

"Your wrong Alice, what's Sue then? Is she his something on the side?"

"Yep."

"So what were you two girls talking about before I came out here?"

"I was just asking Leah how she knew you guys and then how she knew E." I say as I nudge Alice. I have figured out that Miss Alice is not so in the dark on this and knows very well who E is. Maybe she didn't at first, but the look on her face now, tells me all I need to know.

"E is inside with the other boys, shall we head in?" asks Alice. What? Was I ready? Did I look ok? My hands were starting to sweat some. Could I do this? I mean really, could I?

Heading inside, we stopped in the dinning room to make sure it was all set up for dinner.

"Alice, I brought two bottles of red wine and two of white. Do you want me to see if anyone would like one?"

"When I left the boys downstairs, they were bonding over Jack and Coke's when I left."

"Well, would the two of you like something?"

Leah said, "I would like a glass of red please". "Alice?" "I'll just stick to water, for now."

Leaving the girls to finish getting the table set, I headed to the kitchen. Looking at my phone, I still hadn't heard from E. Spotting Jasper cooking, I asked him if he would like a drink. "No thanks sweets. I'm good," he says pointing to his glass of red wine.

"Where are the boys at? And who is here?"

"I think that they are still in the downstairs den. My old roommates, the two E's, are here. Then there is you and Leah. I think that's it."

"Oh? Embry is here?''

"Yeah. That's kind of funny that he is working in your office now. That was somewhat of a shocker."

"He is doing pretty well. I think he is way over qualified to do what he does do though. I'm hoping Gabe can give him a raise or find a better paying job for him. I just don't want all of his potential wasted as Gabe's personal assistant."

"I can see that. E's a good guy." Is he my E?

"So what does the other E do?"

"Oh he's a doctor. A pretty good one, from what I have heard."

Hmm. That would have to be Edward, right?

Pouring Leah, Alice's and my drinks, I head back to the dinning room. When I enter, Alice and Leah have their heads together talking.

"What's up girlie's?''

"Oh nothing. Just catching Leah up with your E."

"So Leah," I ask, "Which E do you think is mine?"

"Well, I know which E is yours, but I'm not telling. You can last a little bit longer."

Just as she finished saying that, and before I could force her into telling me, the doorbell rang. I looked to Alice and asked, "Are you expecting anyone else?" Alice looked baffled as to whom it could be. Walking with her to the front door, I watch as she opens it. As soon as we see who it is, we all scream and drag Rosalie inside only to fall down screaming, crying and laughing. It was just a three girl smash fest going on here. I'm not sure how long we sat on the floor talking and didn't really care. It had been awhile since we had all been together, that we just wanted to catch up. I was vaguely aware of someone behind us taking pictures of us all on the floor, with our dresses, high heels and mascara running. I was also, somewhat, aware of the others talking behind us and greeting someone else.

"Rosie Posie Wosie!" I cry/yell/scream, "I missed you so very much! What happened? Why are you back? Not that I'm not glad that you are here, I just wasn't expecting you."

In the meantime Alice is asking her own questions "Rosalie Lillian Hale! I cannot believe you didn't call and tell me that you were back in the States and able to come over for dinner!" Taking a breather, she then yells for Jasper "Jazz, make sure we have enough food! My sister from another mother is here!"

Laughing, we couldn't even get our act together to talk coherently.

"Hang on girls and I will tell you. Emmett finished his job in Paris, so we caught the next plane out. Emmett wanted to get home and rest, then go get Lilly as soon as possible. I didn't call, Alice, because I wasn't sure we would have been over our jet lag by now. Man, it feels so good to be home girls! I missed you so much!"

As we squeal, we become more excited. "And I'm getting married! And I'm going to be a mom!"

"WHAT?" I think Alice and I about fell over screaming.

Laughing Rose says "Oh no, I'm not pregnant, or at least I don't think I am. I meant Lillian. I'm going to officially adopt her. I cannot wait. She is just a sweet little angel."

Since we were little, Rosalie had wanted to be a mom. She was just a natural.

"Rose, I'm so excited for you! Did you say Emmett is with you?" I ask, finally looking around and not seeing anyone around. They must have left us to our own devices.

"He is here, he probably went off with E. That's how we knew you were here. E sent a text to us and told us to get over our jet lag as soon as possible. So, here we are."

"Oh wow," we say.

"I'm so glad that you could make it Rose! I have missed you. Plus I had something I wanted to tell you in person. I'm pregnant!" After Alice announced her special news, we all squealed again. After our last fit was over, Alice suggested we go to her dressing room and fix our faces. Once we were seated in front of the mirrors checking our makeup. Rose asked me about my mystery man. "Oh Rose, I can't believe it, but he's here!"

"What? Here, like now?"

"Yeah, he's here. I haven't met him yet, that I know of. He told me that he would be here tonight and would introduce himself to me."

"Wow. So, do you have a clue who it is?"

"I have narrowed it down to two guys. They both start with an E, which was a clue he gave me. It's either Embry, a guy at work and Jasper's old roommate, or its Edward, a guy that lives next door to me and is a doctor."

"Edward? As in Emmett's brother? That's one of your choices?" Rose asks.

"What? Emmett's brother is Edward? Really? It is such a small world."

"Yeah, he's his brother alright. I haven't met him yet, but will when we go downstairs."

"Why do you call him E, Rose?" I ask. I am so confused right now; it's not even funny.

Alice pipes up, "Because Jasper had two roommates that their names started with an E, so he just called them both E. It sort of stuck."

Hmmm. So Edward was Emmett's brother and Jasper's roommate. Then Embry was Jasper's other roommate.

Wait, then that would mean I have met Lilly! "That means that I have seen Lillian then!"

"What do you mean?" ask Alice and Rose.

"Edward was watching her one day when his mom had an emergency. I came over and asked if he had a drill, wink wink, and looked in on her."

"Was the needing to use the drill just a part of the ruse to see Edward then?" Rose asks.

"Well, sort of. I needed a drill, but I also wanted to meet my next-door neighbor. He's lived there for a year or so, and I just hadn't noticed or taken the time to see him. I blame work for missing out on spotting the hotness that is Edward. Oh and Rose, Lilly looks like you! I didn't put it together till now, but she looks just like you!"

"Yeah, she does resemble me from when I was a child, that's for sure."

"Speaking of Lilly, where is she?" asks Alice.

"She's still with Esme, Emmett's mom. We have been back for almost two days now. We figured that we would pick her up tom. No need in getting her excited tonight, and ruin the risk of bedtimes and such."

Finishing the final touches of our makeup, I decided to ask her a question about where they were all going to live.

"Have you and Emmett discussed where you are going to live? I had thought that you would want to stay in your house, but I don't know what Emmett would want to do."

"Yes, we are going to sell Emmett's condo- which is on the other side of the complex from yours, and move them into my house. I have lots of room and I haven't really started decorating it yet."

"That makes since. I figured that you wouldn't want to move into a two or three bedroom condo. Especially having that brand new house."

"Yeah, I have already picked out bedroom furniture for Lilly and had someone come over and decorate her room. Now, I just need help with the rest of the house."

Getting up and heading back downstairs I say, "You should ask Emmett's mom to help you. She did an awesome job with what I have seen of Edward's place. His bedroom is to die for!"

I say, just as I run into Edward. Of course, such is my luck! Oh wait! Is he my E?

"Bella." He says.

Oh hell. I'm just going for it. What do I have to loose?

"Edward, or should I say E?" I ask.

Just then Embry walks in. "Hello love. You look smashing."

Wait what? E calls me love in our text messages. Have I gotten it wrong? Could it be Embry? Just as I am about to scream and demand to know whom the mystery man is; Jasper announces that it is time for dinner.

As we all sit down at the dinning room table, we make introductions. Emmett reminds me of this huge teddy bear that you just want to hold or cuddle up to. His dimples just add an extra bit of character that makes him a doll. I could definitely see how Rose fell so fast for him. There wasn't anything to not like.

We all settled in and ate our salads while catching up with the others. I noticed Leah didn't have too much to say, so I tried to include her in the conversation.

"So Leah, what is it that you do?" I ask. Partly to find out if Edward or Embry invited her, and to possibly rule out one of the two.

"I am an OB/GYN with Edward. I handle his regular patients, the ones who do not need the fertility help."

"Very neat, and how long have you been practicing?" I ask curiously. It's so hard to tell people's age when they get to be in their thirties or forties.

"Just about five years now."

"Do you like the field that you are in?"

"I love it! There is nothing like looking at a new mother and handing her child over to her for the first time. It's very fascinating."

"I bet that is amazing."

After we cleared the table, Jasper invited us into the kitchen. Clearing his voice he said, "It looks like Alice's pregnancy brain is in full working order. Since everyone brought dessert, why don't we just do a buffet? Please keep in mind that anything Bella brought, I get first, second and third dibs on. Dish up people."

Getting in a line, I was behind Embry. I decided to go for it and ask him if he was my mystery man, albeit in a subtle way.

"Hello Embry. Want to swim later?" I figured that would get him.

"Huh? Sure, I'll go for a swim. Where do you want to go?" Damn it! If he was E, he sure as hell wasn't going to give it up just yet. "Never mind. Not right now." I say.

Dishing up a huge slice of pie, I go into the living room to join everyone else. Everyone is eating and complementing everyone for bringing the desserts. I was beyond fed up. Damn it. I want to know who my mystery man is. Fuckers just sitting there calmly talking and not saying anything.

Pissed off, I stand up and yell; "Which one of you fuckers is my mystery man? Which one of you is my E?"

**~RT~**

**I'm a cocksucker huh? Do you hate me? Please don't.**

**The part where Alice leaves her keys in the freezer, that's all me. I did that when I was pregnant with my son.**

**If you leave me lots and lots of love, I just may update tom. So, what are you waiting for?**


	9. Chapter 9

**~RT~**

**I know. I know. I had to do it though. I was already at 22 pages, and no end in sight. I decided to break it up. I'm sorry. I know it's frustrating, just hang in there. So here is the rest of Chapter 8.**

**SM owns. I own a MacBook Pro with a broken delete key. Yay me. Lol!**

**~RT~**

**E POV**

After Alice dragged me inside, I said my Hail Mary's. I just knew she was going to kill me.

"Why are you doing this E? Why? Bella is a good girl."

"Alice, I love her. I have heard you and Jasper talk about her nonstop for years now. After realizing that she lived right next to me, I had to get to know her some. She was just kind of existing before. I thought some mystery would be good for her."

"Yeah. Mystery. That's good. I can see why you would think that." After John, Bella hadn't dated or really gone out, unless it was with one of us. "You do realize that Bella is about to burst, right?"

"Yeah, It's somewhat funny."

"I'm glad that you think it's funny, now. When Bella has had enough, she will explode. Are you ready for that?"

Looking at Alice, I ponder what she says. Will she actually explode on me?

"You really think she will, Alice?"

"Um yeah Edward. She was about to burst at the spa this morning. She's not going to make it through dinner, if she does, it won't be pretty."

"Ok. I'll think about outing myself before then. Do you think we could get Embry to play along?''

As an evil smirk appears on Alice's face, "Yes. I think we can. Let's go downstairs and recruit him."

As we are heading down into the man cave, as Alice calls it, I ask," Will Bella come down here looking for you?"

"Nope. She thinks I avoid this part of the house. And it's true, most of the time. Jazz is so hot singing and playing, that I can't resist coming down here for some sexy times."

"Didn't need to know that Alice dear."

Upon our arrival into the man cave, I look around and see that everyone is here. Seeing that Leah and Embry are hitting it off, I decide to take a seat near Jasper.

"Ok, guys. Who wants to have some fun with Bella?" Alice asks.

As everyone looks around with smiles on their faces, I know that they are in.

"Edward here has been sending our Bella racy text messages."

"What? Woohoo E's the man!" chants Embry. As Jasper is looking at me in awe, "I didn't think you would ever get up the courage to approach the girl, E."

I start to squirm in my seat. "Bella is hot, but man, she can kick some ass guys. Can you blame me for being a little nervous to approach her?"

"E, you had nothing to worry about. B is all bark, no bite. Well, most of the time." Responds Alice.

Alice's phone beeps as she is talking. "Um guys, Bella's on her way. Let's decide what we are going to do real quick."

As Alice can be a drill sergeant at times, I let her take over.

"Here's how we are going to play this. Leah, you will be in the backyard when Bella arrives. Jazz, you will help Bella with whatever she brings. And you two" she says pointing to Embry and I, "will stay down here with me."

"What are we going to do Alice?" I ask, because I'm truly baffled as to what she wants us three to do.

"I need you to stay down here, so that she doesn't immediately start to question who her E is. And knowing Bella, she would if you were both upstairs before dinner."

"Ok" says Embry.

"I'm going to head upstairs and get some things ready, do you want to come Leah?" As Alice and Leah head up, I decided to send Emmett a text, letting him know that we are at Alice and Jasper's. Mom had called earlier today and said that he and Rosalie had arrived yesterday. I figured that they would be mostly recovered from their jetlag by now. I figured that would give me a slight break before I would have to tell Bella who I was.

"Edward, tell us some thing's you have mentioned to Bella in her text messages?" Asks Embry.

"Well, she knows that she can call me E. I call her love from time to time. We sexted over the swimming pool."

"Wait, what? The swimming pool? E, my man. That's effing awesome!"

Laughing at Embry, I nod. "Oh, you don't know the half of it. My girl is going to be a freak."

"A freak in bed" smirks Embry. "Shut up Embry. That's for me to know and you to never think about. Understand fucker?"

"Crystal. So when's the wedding going to be?"

"Damn Embry. She doesn't even know it's me."

"I haven't seen you like this before. I just know that you will get married."

"Well, we shall see. I will leave that up to Bella."

As I finish. I hear Alice coming down the stairs. "Get ready fella's, Bella just pulled up."

Oh man. Now I was getting nervous. How was this going to play out? Would she really get pissed at me? I knew she had a stubborn and wild streak to her. I also knew she told you how it was, like it was. To make it simple, she was pretty blunt.

As Embry, Alice and I watched some TV and killed time, I came up with a plan. I would just tell her as we finished eating dessert. Maybe ask to see her in another room? Hopefully, these Jack and Coke's would give me some incentive to tell her.

It was almost game time, Alice had gone outside with the girls and Jasper was finishing dinner. Emmett had just sent me a text, telling me that he was almost here. Perfect timing. I knew he wouldn't miss dinner, but you never know with traffic and all.

Finishing up our Jack and Coke's, Embry and I decided to go ahead and head upstairs. I wonder what her reaction would be? As we were walking upstairs and into the hallway, I heard the doorbell ring. Holding Embry back, "Wait just a second. My brother and his fiancé are here. His fiancé is friends with Alice and Bella."

As soon as those words came out of my mouth, all I heard was screaming and yelling. What on earth? Embry and I dashed into the foyer to find Alice, Bella and whom I am assuming Rosalie, all on the floor crying. Embry and I just looked at each other and shrugged our shoulders. Looking to the door, I spotted Emmett.

"Hey bro! Long time no see!" he says.

"What did you do to the girls," I ask as we do the standard man hug.

"Dude, all we did was ring the doorbell."

As he steps inside, I decide to take a picture with my cell phone. Even though the girls were a crying, screaming, yelling mess, they still looked pretty. It actually would have made a great picture if I had had my Cannon 5D with me. Just as I am taking a picture, I see a flash. Looking over, Jasper has his camera out taking several different pictures of the girls.

"I'm going to want one of those, please." I say.

"Sure" responds Jasper. "Let's head into the kitchen and dish up some food. They should be done in a second."

After we have all of the plates ready and placed on the dinning room table, I head off to the loo. As I finished up and was heading back to the dining room, I hear Bella; "You should ask Emmett's mom to help you. She did an awesome job with what I have seen of Edward's place. His bedroom is to die for!"

I decide to bite the bull by the horns and say "Bella". Just as she starts to question me, Embry arrives. Oh thank goodness. I wasn't ready to tell her just yet. I wanted to see what she would do. I slyly observe her during dinner. That is until Alice kicks me. I guess I was being too obvious.

When we line up to get dessert, Embry and Bella are ahead of Rosalie, Emmet and I. I could have sworn I heard her ask Embry if he wanted to go for a swim. Oh yes. My little spitfire is alive and well. It shouldn't be too much longer now.

As I am almost finished with my dessert, I hear Bella say "Which one of you fuckers is my mystery man? Which one of you is my E?"

Placing my plate down, both Embry and I stand up. Walking over to Bella, I pick her up and throw her over my shoulders. Turning around I say "See ya fuckers later!"

**~RT~**

**Was it worth it? Am I still a cocksucker? Send me some love if you want me to update Sunday!**

**We need to see what happens next! You in?**


	10. Chapter 10

**~RT~**

**Oh it's on guys. It's on. Are you ready for some Edward/Bella time? **

**SM owns. Thing's I own: A monogramming sewing machine, and a new outfit. Can I get a hell yeah peeps? **

****** It has come to my attention that the kids names were all different. I have since changed it to reflect the correct names. I do apologize for this. I guess it was a combo of spell check and me, as I do not have a Beta reader. Thank you for the reviews and such. This chapter was more of a filler for me, I promise the next chapter will be better. I hope. ******

I was in shock. There were just no words. I couldn't believe E was Edward. I'm so very grateful that it wasn't Embry, I didn't have anything against him, and he just wasn't my type. As Edward tossed me over his shoulder and said "See ya fuckers later!" I was numb. I mean, come on. Here I am, over Edward's shoulder, looking at his fine ass. I was dazed. I couldn't even fight or talk. I was mesmerized. I vaguely heard everyone hollering. I was just looking at the most perfect ass known to man. As Edward walks us out, to what I assume is going to be his car, I lean closer and bite his ass.

"Ow! Damn Bella" he says as he smacks my ass. Which causes me to moan. Oh yeah, I'm a freaky bitch.

"Oh you like that do you?" he says as he smacks it again. Reaching forward, he opens the door to his other car, an Infiniti G37 coupe. It's sexy, with the black interior and the black outside, tinted windows, wheels; it just screams sex.

"Where are you taking me? Are you going to add kidnapping to your list?"

I'm seriously peeved over him tossing me over his shoulder. Sure, it's romantic and all. Oh wait. It was romantic. Never mind. I'm no longer peeved. Only Edward would be able to get away with this.

"I'm taking you back to your condo, and I'm going to have my way with you?"

Say what? Oh he is huh?

"And what if I didn't want you too?"

"That's a moot point Bella. I can smell your arousal from here."

I was pretty aroused, now that I think of it. Wouldn't you be from looking at that fine ass?

As I was getting ready to reply, his iPhone signaled a message.

"Sorry love, I'm going to have to head into the hospital for a second. Do you want to come in with me? You would be able to see what I do."

"Like, watch a woman give birth?'' I don't know if I'm ready for that, to see someone in pain.

"No. I just have to go talk to a woman that delivered yesterday. She had twins and had some minor stitches. Apparently, she has developed an infection in the area where the stitches are. You wouldn't be able to see anything, other than her face and possibly her kids."

"Sure. If nothing else, I can check my email."

Making our decision, we head to the hospital. If I'm being honest, I can't wait to see Edward in his lab coat and in doctor mode. Just thinking about it has me rubbing my legs together, needing some sort of relief.

Deciding to get my mind out of the gutter, I know, it's such a hard thing to do; I decide to ask Edward some questions.

"Edward, how did you get my phone number?" I am seriously beyond curious on this one.

As he coughs, then answers, "Well, Jasper met you in Nashville and just kept saying how great you were and how perfect you were. One night we were up drinking, and he gave me your number. Mind you, I hadn't met you or seen you, but something told me to hang on to it. I'm very grateful that I did." He says as he looks at me out of the corner of his eyes.

As I pondered what he said, Edward pulls into the parking garage. "So, in essence, you have sat on my phone number all these years before you contacted me? What made you decide to text me?"

Pulling into his personal space, he looked at me and said "The day I say you swimming in the pool, I became enamored with you. I didn't know it was you until I picked up my mail one day and saw the postman put your mail in your mailbox. That's how I found out your name, and where exactly you lived. Then I just waited till I couldn't take it any more before I started texting you. Now the actual meetings? Those were not planned, just spur of the moment. Shall we go inside and check on Mrs. Anderson?"

"Yes. Am I okay dressed like this?"

"Sure. She has already been informed that tonight is an off night for me. I think she prefers to deal with me, since I have been with her since the beginning."

Climbing out of the car, we head inside.

"More like has the hots for you," I mumble under my breath.

"What's that Ms. Swan, are you jealous of my patients?"

"Nope. I just think she is hot for you."

Laughing, he shakes his head. Getting to the elevator he touches the button for the OB floor.

Just remember that anything you hear does go under the HIPPA rules. I may have to get you to sign a form, but as long as you don't repeat anything you hear, to someone else, you will be fine."

"Ok. I can do that"

As we get off on the OB floor, Edward heads towards the on-call room. I slyly take a look around, definitely remembering to "explore" this room later. "Bella, you are killing me here." He says as he pulls me flush up against him and kisses me. By the time by the time we finish kissing, I can tell how turned on he is. It's so hot. "Damn Bella, give me a minute." He says as he is panting. As Edward calms down, and my breathing returns to normal, we leave to go see Mrs. Anderson.

Arriving at her door, Edward knocks. After hearing the all clear, we head inside. "How are my favorite patients?" Edward says as he shakes Mr. Anderson's hand and then holds Mrs. Anderson's hand. Oh yeah. She totally has the hots for him, as I see her eyes glaze over. "I'm hurting some, but I guess it's the usual. The nurses tell me that I have an infection though." Mrs. Anderson replies. "Ok, let me scrub up and I will take a look. Mr. and Mrs. Anderson, this is my girlfriend, Isabella." Edward says.

Wait. What? Am I his girlfriend now? I get a funny tingling deep in my chest.

I wave my hand and stand off to the side. I am excited about getting to see Edward work in his element. I know that he is going to be caring and thorough, probably not as thorough as Mrs. Anderson would like.

"Edward how many times do I have to tell you that you can call us by our names? Nice to meet you" Mrs. Anderson says.

"Nice to meet you too, Mrs. Anderson."

"Please call me Becki, Isabella.''

"Then please call me Bella." Just as I say that, Edward starts to prep his area and a nurse pushes in two baby carriages.

"Becki, I think these little ones are about to be getting hungry," the nurse says. "Oh hey Dr. Cullen. I didn't realize you were here. Would you like me to take the babies back to the nursery till you are finished?"

"No, that is fine. They are ok here." Edward says. I look over and see two small bundles. One is wrapped in a pink blanket; the other is wrapped in a blue blanket. "Are the little ones doing ok? No complications?" Edward asks.

"Nope. They are perfect," the nurse, replies. As the nurse leaves, Mr. Anderson heads over to the cradles and looks inside. Edward then starts his exam on Mrs. Anderson. I'm at a loss as to what to do. I don't know if I should stand or sit or what. I definitely do not want to look anywhere near Edward or Mrs. Anderson right at this moment. As much as I wanted to watch Edward at work, I didn't need to see someone else's pussy being worked on. Oh no. That's too painful for my pussy.

"Bella", Mr. Anderson says. "Why don't you wash your hands and come over here." "Sure, I reply." I mean, why not. I get to see some little's, so I am all-good. As I wash my hands, Edward has finished with Mrs. Anderson and is now making notes. I head over to the little ones, just as the dad is picking up the little girl.

"What did you name them?" I ask. "We went with Carmen and Ellezar." "Very interesting," I reply. "We wanted somewhat of a different and unusual name for them. These happened to be names in our family." Mr. Anderson says.

As he finishes telling me their names, Ellezar starts screaming. Looking over to Mr. Anderson, I ask him if it would be ok for me to pick him up. After he nods his consent, I pick little Ellezar up.

"Shh now. What's wrong little one?" I ask as I lightly bounce and move side to side. After a minute his little hand finds its way to his mouth and he chews on it. "Ah ha, someone's hungry huh?" Looking to Mrs. Anderson and seeing that Edward is no longer working on her, I take the baby over. "I think someone's a tad bit hungry Becki." "Thank you Bella."

Looking over to Edward, he has stopped writing and is just looking at me. I wonder what he is thinking? Looking back down to Becki, I see that Ellezar is happily nursing. It is such a beautiful sight.

"Bella, you ready to go?" Edward asks. "Sure, thank you for letting me see your precious little ones" I say to Mr. and Mrs. Anderson. Edward goes over the medicines he has prescribed for Mrs. Anderson's infection, and we leave for the nursing desk. Dropping off her chart, we once again head towards the on-call room. Just as soon as the door was shut and locked, Edward slams me into the lockers. Between gropes and kisses, clothes being thrown, I was so aroused.

"Bella, hang on to something. This isn't going to be gentle." He says as he rubs his cock up and down my bare slit. Grabbing onto the top of the locker and kissing his lips, I am more than ready for him to be inside me. Edward pulls my legs around him and grabs my butt, all the while his hard cock is weeping at my entrance. "Ready love?" he groans. Before I can even nod and tell him this is what I want, his cock is inside me. Holy shit. I can't think. It's been so long, and his cock is so big, it's just overwhelming.

"Ah, Edward."

"Damn Bella. You are so tight. Hang on love." With that he wildly thrusts his hips as I thrusts mine back into him. It's the age-old dance that will never get old. It just gets better with time. I reach down and rub my clit, as his eyes follow my every move. I come with wild abandon, and he follows. We stand there panting. Neither wanting to move.

"Love, let's get home. I want to bend you over my bed and fuck you till the sun shines." As I climb down he looks at me like he's about to pounce. I look over to the couch, and back to the half-mast that Edward is sporting. Edward see's me checking him out and heads to the couch. "Damn girl. You are going to wear me out." As he says this I push him down on the couch and proceed to give him a blowjob. Once I have him where I want him, I slid up and kiss him. Once I have him begging for more, I slide ever so slowly down on his cock. He grabs my ass and pushes up. Setting a fast pace, we watch his cock slide in and out of me. It soon becomes too much for me to handle and I fall off the edge. Edward pushes into me a couple of more times, and then follows me. We sit there and kiss until he goes limp. When he does, we make to get up. That's when we hear the knocks on the door.

"Edward, you in there? Open up son. I have a consult for you."

"Edward," I hiss, "who is that?" I'm seriously freaking out here. Did this man hear us or what?

"Urg. It's my dad. It must be important." He says quietly. He gets up and starts to throw his clothes back on. "Get dressed really quick."

As I dress, I think of how embarrassing this is going to be, to meet one of his parents after we have just had sex. Not once, but twice! My checks probably look like a fire truck at this point.

"You ready? Relax babe. My dad is cool."

"Edward, I can't relax. You can tell we have been having sex!"

"Just let me slip out, stay in here for a second. I will tell him I will meet him at the nurses station."

"Ok."

As soon as I am presentable, Edward opens the door and tells his dad that he will meet him at the nurse's station.

As soon as his father leaves, Edward turns to me and asks "will you be ok in here for a couple of minutes?"

"Sure, I'll check my messages or play a game."

Edward leans over and kisses me. This kiss is different. It's full of promises.

"I'll be back in ten minutes or so, love."

"I'll be here."

After Edward leaves, I look around. I have never been in an on-call room before. There is a row of lockers, hmm I remember those well, a couch, TV, microwave, fridge, two twin beds and a bathroom. Why didn't we use the beds? Sitting down on the couch, I pull out my phone. There are two texts, one from Rose and another from Alice. Before I read them, I decide to send a text to Cassie and see if she is available to take care of Ella again tonight and in the morning. After hearing back from her, with her able to confirm her availability, I read the texts from earlier.

Rose: Damn girl. These Cullen men are keepers. When you surface for air, call me.

Alice: I knew it. Knew it. Knew it! Sorry we kept you in the dark. You needed some mystery/romance/intrigue!

I love these girls. I decide to wait to leave a response. If I respond now, they will want to talk the rest of the night. And quite frankly, I have other plans for later. Leaning back, I can't quite wrap my mind around what Edward and I have done. It's not necessarily what we have done, just where we have done it at. I love it! This would definitely have to be one of my fantasies and definitely one to remember for the future!

Edward returns with a handsome blond haired man with blue eyes. He is gorgeous, but not as handsome as Edward.

"Bella, I would like to introduce you to my father. This is Carlisle Cullen"

I'm going to hurt Edward. Well, not too hard. We have plans for tonight.

"Hi Mr. Cullen. It's nice to meet you," I say as I shake his hand.

"It's nice to meet you too Bella. And please, call me Carlisle."

"Sure."

"I told Edward that we would love to have you over for dinner on Sunday. I believe Emmett, Rose and Lillian will be there as well."

"I would love to come. Count me in, if it's ok with Edward."

"Of course love, I can't wait for you to meet everyone officially."

We make plans and discuss what time to be there. After that we say our goodbyes to Carlisle.

"Love, let's say we blow this joint and head home. Sound good to you?"

"Lead the way!"

After we are in the car and headed home from Piedmont Hospital, I ask where which house we are going.

"Let's go to mine, for tonight at least."

"Ok, I would love to spend some more time in your bedroom." I say.

"urg. Bella, we are going to have to discuss other things for right now."

After a couple deep breath's, he seems to cool down some.

"Edward, I know you said that you didn't mind going with me to look at cars; are you interested in going this weekend? I have got to trade my MINI in as soon as possible."

"Sure love. Have you narrowed it down between the two anymore? Or are you still undecided?"

"No, I made a decision. I am definitely going to go with the Audi Q7. I just need something bigger and safer."

"I agree. The Audi and the Volvo are very safe. Let's go tom. Maybe after lunch sometime?" he says as he pulls into his garage.

"Works for me. I just want to give them my MINI, I don't even care about trading it in. It's been that much of a pain!"

"I hope your next car will last you a lot longer than that one has."

Walking into his house, I find new things to look at. I also notice how clean he keeps it.

"Love, do you need anything?" he asks. "No, I'm good. Well, maybe a shower."

"Last one upstairs is a rotten egg!" As Edward takes off at a full run, I look at him. I mean, come on. I haven't been in his house that much and certainly not enough to even know where the bathroom is. Boys. They never grow up, do they?

Edward realizes his mistake, and grabs me. "Sorry love. It just feels like you have been in my life longer than you have. Let's shower and go to bed."

After steamy shower sex, we lay in his bed watching a movie on HBO. I feel so secure, wrapped in his arms. Like nothing could hurt me or touch me. It's an amazing feeling.

**~RT~ **

**So? My first online lemon. Was it ok? Did you like it? I promise steamier love scenes in the future. Up next? Car shopping and dinner with Carlisle and Esme on Sunday. **

**Since it's my birthday (technically it's tom), can I get some extra reviews tonight and tom? Much love in advance. I do respond to them all, sometimes twice. By accident. I swear! **

**Fic Req: **

**(tell her I sent you!)**

**The Presidential Treatment **

**.?sid=5515 **

**I have been mentioned on the Underfictionated Appreciated Fictionated –**

**. com/2012/03/random-text-by-hkimberly. html**


	11. Chapter 11

**~RT~**

**SM owns. I own a Belgium Waffle maker that kicks ass. On ward!**

**~RT~**

As I awoke, the next morning, I stretch. I feel a pull in my muscles, muscles that haven't been used in a long while. Too long. I glance over my shoulder, but Edward isn't there. Instead, he has left me a note. It says "Grabbing coffee and pastries. I'll be back soon love. E".

The sun is shining and I can truly see all of the details that went into Edward's room. There are pictures of Carlisle and Edward, Edward and Emmett, Emmett and Lillian, and then there is a picture of Carlisle with a very pretty redhead. She has the same unusual shade of red as Edward. This must be his mother. Her eyes are also that same stunning shade of green, so green they pop out at you. Almost like they are looking at you through the picture. Yeah, that's not creepy or anything. Thankfully, it is on a table by his chaise. On the wall, opposite of the bed, he has a nude abstract painting of a girl looking over her shoulder. The painting has so many details and colors to it. It's breathtaking.

Since Edward is gone, I take the time to use his bathroom and freshen up. Walking into the bathroom, you can definitely tell it has been designed for a man. I guess I didn't notice that when I was in here last night. But hey, I had other things on my mind. It is a very attractive room and easy on the eyes, especially his Jacuzzi style tub. Man, that looks so inviting. It also looks like it has never been used. We are going to have to change that here soon.

Lying on the granite counter tops, I find a brand new toothbrush sitting out for me. After I brush my teeth, I feel better. I could really use a shower though. After adjusting the water, I step in. I notice a lever and look around. It looks to be a waterfall shower, with jets on the side, not including the standard shower. I flip the lever and water comes at me from every direction. After adjusting the heads, I relax. It feels so amazing in here. After I soap up and wash my hair, I get out. Drying off, I head back to Edward's room. "There you are beautiful. I have your coffee and pastries ready. Would you like to eat downstairs?" He says, as he drops a light kiss to my lips. "Sure. Do you have a t-shirt or something I could throw on?" I really do not want to eat with just a towel on. He walks over to his dresser and pulls out a smaller t-shirt for me. Looking at it, it has Vanderbilt Medical School across the front. "I'll be downstairs, don't take too long." with that he heads on down. I quickly locate my purse and grab a hair tie. My underwear is ruined from the previous night, so I go with out. Pulling his shirt over my head, I do my best to towel dry my long hair. Giving up, I hang up my towel and head down the stairs.

Heading into the kitchen, I see Edward drinking a cup of coffee and looking at something on his iPad. Walking over to him, I bend over and give him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for breakfast." He smiles in response.

"Bella, after we go look for your car today, do you want to go out for dinner tonight? I know we are kind of working backwards here, but oh well. It's just us huh?" He says with a smirk.

"Sure. I would like that. When do you want to go car shopping?" I ask.

"How about after we eat, and you change clothes? Would that work for you? We could also grab some lunch while we are out too."

"Ok, sounds good."

After eating a delish breakfast, Edward gets some boxers for me to wear. Once I am dressed and have gathered my stuff, he walks me to my door. Thankfully it's pretty shaded and no one can see me from the street. I am also thankful that my condo is the last one on the end. After a kiss and a promise to be back in thirty minutes, he's off. I go inside and greet Ellery. Poor thing. She hasn't gotten much attention from me this last week. After a good rub down, for Ella, I head towards the kitchen and see what note Cassie has left for me. After reading the note, that says to call her if she is needed today, I feed Ella and let her out. Sending Cassie a text, telling her thank you and that I am good for today and Sunday. I go and get dressed. Car shopping is fun, boring and stressful. After spotting a long maxi dress in the back of my closet, I grab that and a cardigan. Heading into my bathroom, I toss my clothes on the chaise and start on my makeup. Once I am done with my face, I tackle my hair. Giving up, I pin it into a loose ponytail. Thankfully, my hair has natural waves, so it looks somewhat elegant. After I am ready, I head downstairs. I have enough time to take some vitamins and grab my water bottle before Edward rings the doorbell.

Once Edward arrives, we pile into my MINI Cooper and head to Jim Ellis Audi of Atlanta. Edward and I take the thirty or so minutes to actually talk and see where we would like our relationship to proceed.

"Bella, love, I am attracted to you. So much so, that I cannot see myself ever dating or being with anyone other than you."

Awe, he has to say shit like this while I am driving doesn't he?

"Edward, I feel the same. Where do you want to take our relationship from here?"

"I just want to play it by ear, have some fun and then settle down. Oh I do have a request to make though."

"Hmm? What do you have in mind?"

"I want to keep our texts going. I have fun with that, and I think you do as well."

I think back and realize that he is correct. I haven't had so much fun or the amount of mystery that they bring to me.

"I agree. I like that." I say. "Where are you planning on taking me tonight?"

"I'm thinking somewhere quiet, where we can talk and get to know each other better. What about sushi?"

"Oh, I love sushi. I think that would be perfect. We could even sit at the bar and watch them make it." I think that is just about the best way to eat sushi. It allows you to see how they make it and sometimes find different ones to try out.

"Great. I know this little place close to our houses. I will call and see if they can give us a reservation."

Pulling into the Audi dealership, I groan.

"What's wrong?" Edward asks me.

"Nothing, really. I just hate pushy salesmen. Hopefully, it will go smoothly and I can get in and get out."

As I park my piece of shit car, low and behold, here they come. Before I can even step outside of the car, they are waving their sales cards around.

I step out and address the five salesmen, "The first person that can get in my car and get a trade in estimate, wins!" I toss the keys in the air and head inside. Yeah, probably not the best idea, but whatever. There is nothing in the car of importance, and my dad is a cop.

Edward slowly trails after me. "Do you not want to be associated with me now Edward?"

Laughing he replies "Oh no, that's not it. I'm just wandering what you are going to do next." He says as we sit down to await the lucky person who won the toss up.

"Eh, at least I live and have no regrets. That's the trouble with today, people take things too seriously and go by too many rules."

"I agree. You are definitely a breath of fresh air to me."

We wait and wait and wait. Finally, a really nice young lady named Angela arrives. "Ms. Swan, hello I am Angela."

"Nice to meet you Angela."

"Ms. Swan, I was able to get you a really good deal on your MINI Cooper. Was there a car that I could show you today?"

I had to give the girl credit; she was trying and was very nice.

"Angela, please call me Bella. I am interested in Q7. Do you have any in stock that I could test drive and possibly purchase?"

"Sure. We have two available; they are both the TDI prestige version. One is in the brown teak metallic and the other is in the blue pearl. Do you have a preference to color?"

"Well, I'm just not a big blue color, how about the brown?"

"Good choice. I personally like the brown the best. Ok, hang tight and I will go get a key for you and your husband."

Say what? Edward and I look at each other and he smirks at me. Oh yes. He enjoyed that too much.

Angela is fast; she must really want that commission.

"Bella, would you like us to clean your old car while you take the new one out? We could also get the paperwork started for you, no obligation though."

After I give her the go ahead, Edward and I are off. I really love the car; it drives wonderfully and is big. Edward and I discuss the pros and cons of the Q7 versus the Volvo. While I like Edward's Volvo, the Q7 is for me. After driving back, and completing the paperwork, we head back home in my new car.

"Edward, thank you for going with me. I appreciate it. There is nothing more that I hate to do."

"It's no problem love. You already knew what you wanted, so it was easy."

Arriving at home and parking my car, we just look at each other. Edward laughs, causing me to smirk.

"Love, I'll pick you up about 7 tonight?"

"Sure."

After a brief kiss, Edward heads off to his condo, and I head into mine.

Heading inside, I play with Ella and take her out. Going upstairs I draw a bath. After I climb in, I decide to call Rose on the speakerphone beside the tub.

"Hello Bella! Are you coming up for air?"

"You could say that." I say laughing. After I inform Rose what all happened when we left last night and then today, we start talking about what she has in mind for her wedding.

"I'm thinking of an outside wedding, maybe at Esme and Carlisle's? We can check it out more tomorrow. What time are you and Edward getting there?"

"I'm not sure. I know Edward wants to get there before dinner. Maybe I could text you when we are on the way?"

"Sounds good. I think that would be better, that way we could take a look around the gardens while it is still light out."

"Sounds perfect. So how does Lillian like her new home? Any problems with her having to move, or was she fine?"

"Lilly seems to be fine. I decorated enough of her room to make her feel comfortable. She is very excited about moving the rest of her clothes and toys over here."

"When were you all going to start moving in their stuff? Do you need me to help?"

"Nah, I think Emmett and I may move Lilly's stuff over the course of this week and then Emmett's stuff will be packed up by a mover. Both of our tastes mesh, so we shouldn't have a problem blending in all of the furniture. It also helps that I haven't decorated most of the house."

While that was true, and a fact that Alice and I have given her hell for, it makes since now. Maybe Rose knew what she was doing to begin with.

"I do believe that you lucked out not decorating Rose. If you need help, I would ask Emmett's mom. Edward's place is too die for."

"I will definitely keep her in mind. Her house is amazing. When we picked up Lilly, I just wanted to move in! It was peaceful and just perfect. So, tell me. Where are you guys going tonight?"

"Edward said something about a neat little sushi place around here. It sounds perfect."

"Ok, well, just don't forget to send me a text once you start to head towards Esme and Carlisle's place."

"Will do. I have to call Alice. I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Ok. Have fun tonight!"

With those parting words, we hang up and I mentally prepare myself to call Alice. Filling the tub up with more hot water and some oils, I decide to stop procrastinating, and call her.

"BELLA! What has taken you so long to call me back? I want the details!" 

After telling Alice all of the details and details of my new car, then promising to get together later on in the week, we hang up. My bath has gone cold, so I get out and ponder what I am going to wear for tonight. As I walk into my closet, my phone gets a text.

**Hey love. We are going to have to reschedule. I was just called in to the hospital. Maybe drinks after I am done?**

**No, that's fine. Just come over when you get done, even if it's later.**

As soon as I found out Edward's profession, I knew that he would be gone to the hospital a lot.

Ellery and I did our best to wait around for Edward. I even made some chicken Cajon pasta. After I could wait no longer, I ate and left a plate for Edward in the fridge.

Taking Ella outside one last time, I heard a slight knock on the door.

"Sorry love. I had a really bad case come in. Do you want me to go home and come back tomorrow?"

Giving him a hug and a kiss, I tell him "No. It's fine. I knew when you told me your profession; you would have nights like this. I made some Cajon chicken pasta, it's in the fridge if you would like it."

After he nods in the affirmative, I heat it up.

"Edward, I'm about to fall over, will you join me upstairs?"

"Sure, if you don't mind?'' he asks tiredly.

"Not a problem."

**~~~RT~~~ **

The next day, Edward and I lounge around till we need to head to his parents. Before he leaves he asks me if I want to take Ellery.

"Sure, but do you think she will be a problem?" I ask.

He looks over to her and laughs. She is laying on her back with all four legs in the air. "Um, no, I doubt she could be."

After Edward leaves, I start to get ready. Deciding on a light, dressy summer dress, I pair it with my gladiator sandals. Getting everything together, that I could possibly need for Ella and myself, we head downstairs to await Edward. Right before Edward arrives, I throw a bottle of wine into my bag. I hate to arrive with nothing for the host or hostess.

Hearing Edward knock, I tell him to come on in.

"Do you want to just take my car, since Ella is coming with us?"

"Does that mean I can drive?"

"Yes, I guess it does." Laughing I toss him my keys and load up my car.

**~~~RT~~~**

As we pulled up the The Cullen's house, I couldn't believe how pretty it was. It was almost like they had taken a house from Europe and transplanted it here in GA. The house had a cottage feel to it, and with all of the land surrounding it; it was perfect.

"Oh Edward. This is breathtaking!"

"Yes it is. My mom actually inherited this land and she and my father built this house a couple of years back. I'm sure that mom will want to give you a tour once everyone arrives."

As we turn into the main driveway, Edward's dad and his mom come out the doors to greet us.

"Edward, you are sure it's ok to bring Ella, right?"

"Yes Bella, don't worry."

Edward climbs out and comes around to open my door. After I am out, he gets Ella out. Thankfully, she stays right next to me. Walking up to his parents he introduces us.

"Dad, Mom this is Isabella Swan and her dog Ellery."

As they both shake my hand and hug me, they compliment me on my dog. I do trust Edward, but I do want to make sure that it is ok to bring such a large dog over. Call me paranoid.

"Carlisle, Esme, thank you for having me over. You have such a lovely home. I hope that you do not mind that we brought Ellery with us."

"Of course not," replies Esme "I'm sure Lilly will be thrilled to play with her."

It's almost like Ella knows what she says and then takes off. Thankfully, she is just running around and playing close by.

"Why don't you come in and I can give you a tour."

As we go in, Carlisle says, "So, did the locker room check out ok the other day? It's been awhile since your mom and I have given it a shot."

**~~~RT~~~**

**I know; I apologize for the wait. I have a child that could give Denis The Menace a run for his money. Next update? I say by Monday or Tuesday, at the latest. **

**Reviews are love and much appreciated. **


	12. Chapter 12

**~RT~**

**SM owns. I own the painting from chapter 11 and OPI's Lincoln Park at Midnight. It's lovely. **

"Dad, leave her alone. She looks like a keeper," says this tall man with black hair and blue eyes. While Carlisle and Emmett are equally handsome, this man is stunning; just like Edward. Matter of fact, he has Edward's hair, just in a different color. And he seems to favor Carlisle, Emmett and Edward. An uncle perhaps? Or a cousin?

"Ah Gabe! Long time no see! Let me introduce you to Bella. Bella, this is my older brother Gabe. Gabe I would like you to meet my girlfriend, Bella."

I'm still recovering from the comment Carlisle says, when Edward introduces me. I probably look like a lobster, I'm so red.

"Pleased to meet you Gabe. I would say I have heard so much about you, but I haven't." I say laughing.

"Edward is just jealous of me, you see." He smirks. He and Edward defiantly favor more so than Edward and Emmett.

"Let's go inside everyone," says Esme.

I call Ellery, only to have her run full steam ahead past us. Edward and I both run after her, yelling at her to stop. When we find her, she is laying down on the living room rug with kids all over her. Ella honestly looks to be in her element.

"Ah, I see you finally decided to show up Eddie," says Emmett.

"Emmett, please do not call me that. How many times do we have to go over this?"

"Eh, I thought Bella would have helped you to remove that stick out of your ass," he says, just as Rosalie pops him and Esme yells at him for his language.

"Well, Bella. This is the crew. I think you have met everyone, except for Lillian and Gabe's crew." Esme says and then starts with more introductions. "This is Gabe, Edward and Emmett's older brother, his wife Lea, their three boys Zeus, Pontus and Coeus. The girl, on top of Ellery, is Lillian."

Looking at all three boys, I definitely think their parents gave them the correct names for each child. Not only are the strong names, but they all look god like. I'm not sure what it is, but they have a strong presence around them. Esme must have continued talking while I was getting a good glimpse of the squirming children. "Bella, Lea studies mythical gods at The University of Georgia, hence the children's names."

"Ah gotca. Nice to meet everyone," I say as I wave towards the kids. "I'm Bella." A couple of the boy's half-heartedly wave backs. Lea stands and hugs me.

"Finally, another girl. Actually two! Bella and Rose, you don't know what this means to me. I was being over run by all of the men here." Lea says smiling.

"Hey little sis!" Emmett says as he picks me up and twirls me around. Like I weigh nothing. Psh.

Laughing I tell him to put me down. Just as he does, Lilly comes over to me and tugs on my dress.

"Yes, ma'am?" I ask as I squat on her level.

"Is that your dog?"

"Why yes it is sweetie. Do you like her?" I did my best socializing Ella, so I know she loves kids, but I am honestly curious what little kids think of such a huge animal. As she nods I tell her "She's big isn't she?"

"Yes. She's huger!"

"Ah, you mean bigger."

"Yes, that's what I said."

I just nod my head and smile. Ah to be three and carefree.

"Can I show you where I stay when I stay with Papa and Mimi?" she asks.

I take one look at her and tell her "of course sweetie. Lead the way!"

I stand up and Lilly grabs my hand and starts to lead me out of the room when she looks back to Rose. "Mama, are you coming?" Rose stands and looks to be about to cry, while Esme bursts out in tears. It is such a special moment and I am so glad that I was here to share it with Rose.

"Of course precious." Taking Lilly's other hand we are off. I share a wink with Rose and look around. I never would have guessed this house would be as big as it is from outside the house. Lilly proceeds to lead us down the hallway, towards two huge rooms.

"One of these is for the boys, and one is for girls," she says. "But I am the only girl, so it's mine for now."

With that she reaches up and pushes the door open.

Now, I knew Esme could decorate, and this just proves it. The walls are a creamy color, with white drapes, a set of bunk beds that are up against the far left side of the room, a love seat, vanity makeup counter, and a small light blue beanbag. The four bunk beds have been personalized with blue curtains, edged with cream, that you can pull closed when you are sleeping. Each bunk has a lamp, mirror and a small shelf. There is also storage under the two bottom bunks. The love seat is a light sage with a cream throw and looks to be a pull out bed. Rose and I oh and ah as Lilly shows us each part of the girls room. This is definitely one of those things that you don't realize you should probably plan for, until you see it. I am definitely going to have to make sure that I put this on my list of needs for when I have grandkids.

"And look Mama and Bewla, this little door leads to the boys room." Lilly then points to a small kid door on the far right side of the room. Now how cute is that? Who would think to join the two rooms together like this? "We have to use the big people door though. There side is locked. Zeus got tired of me coming over the other night." She says matter of fact. I can only imagine. I bet she kept going into the boy's room when they were all supposed to be asleep.

As we leave, I ask if we can check out the boy's room.

"I'll show you," says Lilly.

Walking next door she slowly pushes the door open. "I didn't want one of them boys to jump out at me." Ah. I see now. They had probably run to their room with Lilly chasing after them and had scared her at some point, poor thing.

The boy's room is very masculine. The walls are painted a soft creamy brown. The drapes are a dark brown, with a lighter beige border. There are two sets of dark gray bunk beds with orange striped sheets and lanterns hanging in each bunk. And to cap it all off is a massive 58-inch TV with an XBOX and a Wii, with orange beanbag chairs surrounding it. It looked like every little man's, and some big men's, dreams come true.

"Lilly, do we want to go show Miss Bella where your dad and I are going to get married?"

"Sure mommy. This way Miss Belwa."

It was so cute how she was saying my name. I hoped that she would continue to call me that for a while.

"Belwa, I have to show you my fairy garden on the way." A fairy garden? What was this? It sounded adorable, whatever it was.

"Esme and Lilly made a place for fairy's to sleep or rest, when they are flying by. It's adorable," says Rose.

"Ah, that makes since. I was wondering what a fairy garden was."

"Did you not make a fairy garden Miss Belwa?"

"No I did not Lilly. I am so jealous of you right now." I say laughing.

"Well, I guess you could still make one. But you are old, so I don't know if they would visit you." Lilly says so matter of fact. While Rose is laughing so hard she is crying.

As we turn the corner, Edward asks, "And what is so funny, might I ask?"

"Lilly just told Bella that she was too old to have a fairy garden." Rose says as she is wiping tears from her eyes.

"Ah, I see." Edward leans down and whispers in my ear "I don't think you are too old, at all. I think you are mighty fine love." And with that I swoon. Seriously, how is he this good looking and can say all the right things?

Arriving at the fairy garden, Lilly says "this is where all the fairy's come to rest and sleep."

Looking at the fairy garden, it is adorable. Esme has taken a heavy pot and attached a stand to it, so it stands at about Lilly's height. Lilly can look over and inspect, but not necessarily touch. There is a delicate looking moss, dark brown wooden fence, and pebbles as a pathway, a dark cactus and a small dollhouse with a metal roof inside the planter.

"My Mimi and I made this when daddy went to Europe."

"This is so special, Lilly. You must be a very special girl for fairy's to come visit you." I say.

"Oh I am Miss Belwa. I am." We all laugh at what she says.

"Ok guys, want to see where Emmett and I are going to get married?" After our nods of consent, we head towards the back yard. There, over a slight hill, is a barn nestled between groups of trees. It's very rustic, but you can tell it was never used for farm animals. There is a huge hay wreath above the sliding barn doors, with a big C in the middle. It's very pretty, especially for an outdoor wedding.

"This is it. We are going to hang some curtains over the doors, and have the ceremony inside the barn, just in case it rains." Rose says as we walk in. There is a brown paper bagged floor and rustic looking benches inside, and that's it.

"Then we are going to have the reception off to the side of the barn, maybe put down a portable dance floor so the chairs and tables have somewhere to go? I want to drape some creamy fabrics over the top and hang some type of lanterns about the tables. Esme and I are still working out the details."

"It looks amazing Rose, and everything sounds awesome," I say. "Your wedding will look very pretty," Edward says.

"Mommy says I can be the flower girl. I just don't think I want to throw the flowers. It's not nice to throw."

Rose tells her, "Your right Lilly, it's not nice to throw, but just this one time will be ok."

"Well, I don't know. Maybe?" Lilly says still unsurely.

With that we head back towards the house. The men have been cooking in our absence and it smells amazing. As we come closer to the outside patio and grill, Carlisle asks "Bella, Rose, will you eat fish, steaks and shrimp? We did a little bit of every thing, just in case." Rose and I both say that we will eat all of it.

"Ah, only my sons could find a mate that loves to eat as much as they do."

Esme comes outside, just then, and asks Rose and I to help her in the kitchen.

"Sure, not a problem Esme," Rose and I both say.

When we enter the kitchen, all of the food is ready and sitting out. "I asked you guy's to come in here while us girls can chat some." Uh oh. Just what you want your boyfriends mom to say. "So tell us, Bella, how did you meet Edward?"

Hmm. How was I going to answer that? I know I can't tell Esme about the texts that he sent to me in disguise, so I guess I will have to tell her that we are neighbors.

"Edward actually lives right next to me. I guess I work so much and hang to myself, I never noticed that he was there till I returned some mail that accidently was delivered to me instead."

"Awe, that's sweet," chimes in Lea.

"And I bet with Edward's scheduled, you just never crossed paths," replies Esme. "So, Rose. Am I going to get a grandbaby out of you soon? I'm just joking. You don't have to tell me."

"No, it's ok. I'm sure the guys are out there grilling Emmett about it anyhow."

"Oh yes, with my husband and son both being in the field, I can guarantee that!"

"We aren't doing anything to prevent it from happening, if that gives you a clue." As we all squeal and jump around, Lea declares it's time for some wine.

"It's wine time. Can I get everyone a glass?"

As we all respond in the affirmative, talk turns to the wedding. Rose wants a somewhat casual, outdoor wedding. It sounds like it is almost finished and will be very intimate.

"Ok, girls. Let's load all this food up and take it outside," says Esme.

"Oh Bella, you know you and Edward are more than welcome to stay here sometime. We have a music room downstairs and four wheelers with trails. Just keep it in mind and let us know if you want to drop by or stay."

"Thank you Esme, I will definitely have to take you up on your offer."

Esme and Carlisle have a raised outdoor seating area, with a grape vine trellis. They have taken big blocks of rock and lifted the area a couple of feet about the ground. There is a wood table that seats sixteen, and possibly more, a hanging candelabra and a couple of lounge chairs. It all looks very rustic, but classy. Somehow the mismatched chairs and table worked in an outdoor setting. We all placed the food in the center of the table, while the boys brought the meat over.

"Dinner is served everyone!"

And with that, we dug in to a wonderful feast. Esme had outdone herself in the kitchen, and Carlisle sure knew how to grill. I was going to be one happy girl tonight.

As we were all talking weddings, kids, work and the usual, Edward would rub my leg, slowly lifting my skirt up. He would make a pass and just leave his hand there. Then a couple of minutes later, he would rub and go farther up. Halfway through dinner, he reached my panties. Oh my god. I can't believe he is doing this here and at his parents! Leaning over I whisper, "stop now and you might get some action. Keep it up and no action." With that, Edward stops and leaves his hand on my upper thigh. It's still under my dress, but not obvious.

"Bella," says Carlisle, "Get Edward to take you to the music room downstairs after dinner. I don't know if Edward has told you that he plays guitar and piano, so get him to play while you are there." He says with a wink. Ok that's a little weird. Carlisle winking, not that Edward plays an instrument. No, that my dear friend is freaking hot. I knew those long fingers were good at sexy times, but man. To see Edward strum a guitar, I think I creamed my panties. Maybe we could "explore" all the room has to offer I think, as I look at Edward out of the corner of my eye. My guess is that's what he is thinking too.

Lea and Gabe stand up after we all have finished our dinners. "Well, guys. It's that time again," Gabe says. "We're pregnant!" Lea can barely get that last part out before there are yells and shrieks all about.

"How far along are you," someone asks.

"We are 18 weeks. And Carlisle was kind to fit us in yesterday to see if we could tell what it was. Think pink everyone!"

Just then Lilly pipes in "Does that mean I have to share all of my girl stuff with the new baby? Cause I don't know about that. She can have the boys stuff."

We all laugh, cause what are you going to do? She will come around and she has obviously been taught to share. I'm thinking she has been so used to being the only girl that she doesn't want that to change.

We all hug and congratulate Gabe and Lea once more, then take all of the dishes into the kitchen.

"Love, leave this. Mom has someone coming in tomorrow to help finish cleaning up. I want to show you the music room." Tossing my dishtowel on the counter top, I grab Edward's hand and follow him to the downstairs and then to the music room.

"So, this is it. Mom made all three of us take lessons, so we have an assortment of instruments down here."

Looking around I see a couple of big couches up against the walls and in the center are all of the instruments; the baby grand piano, the bass guitar, electric guitar, drums, a saxophone, bass clarinet and a tuba.

Edward must have seen my look of confusion when I spotted the tuba. "Emmett" is all he says. And that explains it.

"Are you going to show me what you can do hot stuff?"

Edward runs his hand through his hair and says "sure, the piano?"

He raises the top and then sits down to play a slow jazz number, and ask me to sit beside him. I can't believe how wonderful it sounds. He is such a man of many talents. When he finishes that piece he quickly starts another. I realize that he is playing Etta James' At Last and start to sing along to it. Edward joins in and we stare at each other. Our voices sound so good together. It's almost perfect. After he finishes the last note, he grabs my face and kisses me. It's soft, slow and sensual. As he is kissing me, he slowly runs his hands up and down my sides and across my back. As I moan, I give him encouragement to take it farther, and farther he does.

"Love, I have thought of nothing today but getting you down here in this room. I want you on top of the piano," he says as he closes the lid to the piano. Helping me up, he raises my skirt and spread my legs. "Is this ok love?" As I frantically nod, he sits on the bench and slowly kisses up each of my legs. I'm so thankful I shaved today. That would have been embarrassing and not to mention a very painful experience for him. As he reaches my vag, he rips my flimsy lace thong off, burying his tongue inside of me. It's so good, the best I've ever had. I have never really liked guy's going down on me, but Edward sure knows what he's doing here. Before I know it I'm coming, gushing all over his face and lips.

Groggily, I watch Edward wipe his face off and stand up. Lifting me, by my waist, he carries me over to one of the long black couches and lays me down. As he starts striping, I pull my dress off and slip my bra over my shoulders.

Raising myself up on my arms, I watch him struggle out of his button up shirt. After he finishes getting undressed, he climbs on top of me and starts kissing me. Groaning I can feel him, he's right there, right where I need him. He starts teasing me, slipping the head of his cock slowly into me and then out again. Looking him in the eye's I say, "Damn it Edward, please?"

"Please what, love?'

"Urg. You know what!"

"What love, tell me."

"I want your hard, magnificent, thick cock…" before I can finish he thrusts inside of me. It's hard, slow, sweet, sensual, loving. "Love you babe." I say as he slips in and out.

"As I love you."

Kissing me, he grabs my legs and wraps them around his waist. He is able to get deeper and faster this way and he reaches my g-spot instantly. I come and I come. It feels like it's not going to stop.

With a grunt and a hard thrust, Edward is coming inside of me. As he lands on top of me, he murmurs, "I love you."

"Love you too babe."

After a few minutes of post coital bliss, we sit up and start to gather our clothes. Edward leads me over to the restroom and we wash up the best that we can. After a couple of slow kisses, he leads me back up the stairs.

Noticing the time, we decide to start saying our goodbyes. Hugging Carlisle and Esme, I tell them thank you for dinner and thanks for having me. Lilly comes up and asks me "Miss Belwa, can you come and play with me soon and bring Ella?"

"Sure sweetie, not a problem. I will talk to your parents about it soon."

After she sleepily nods, we head towards the car with Ella. The drive home is quiet, relaxing and peaceful. We make plans to have dinner together tomorrow night or Tuesday, depending upon our schedules.

"Bella, how would you feel about going to Colorado for a week? I have some vacation time to use and I would like to spend it with you."

"That sounds awesome Edward. When do you want to go?"

"I need to check with my secretary and office manager, but maybe after Emmett and Rose get married? We could head out the next day or so?"

"Sure, sounds perfect."

Arriving home, we kiss and head back to our separate houses for the night. I fall asleep with a smile on my face, thinking of my love.

**~RT~**

**Love it? Hate it? **

**Up next, Emmett and Rosalie's wedding! THE vacation and maybe something special?**


	13. Chapter 13

**~RT~**

**SM owns. I own a crazy kid and an equally crazy dog.**

**Check photobucket for pictures and teasers are on Facebook. Much love! **

**~RT~**

Ding ding ding. What's that noise? I'm half asleep and this noise keeps waking me up. Looking over to my clock, I see that it's only 6 am. I have another thirty minutes before I have to wake. Ding ding ding. Realizing that it is actually my phone going off, I reach over and grab it off my nightstand.

What are you wearing?

Huh? Who is this? Looking at the caller id, I notice its Edward. For a brief moment there, I thought oh no this isn't happening to me again. Groggily I push myself up to reply.

Your shirt sexy rexy. What are YOU wearing is the question?

Boxers. Slowly unbutton my shirt, but leave it on.

Ok, done. I type after I have unbuttoned his shirt. It looks like I'm going to get some sexy times before I have to get up and going today.

Rub your boobs and pull those nipples for me, while I stroke my cock for you.

Ok, What do you want me to do next?

Slowly slide those hands of your down your body till you reach your sex. Rub a finger up and down your slit, without going in.

I do as he says, and start to feel myself responding to my motions.

Stroke that cock for me.

Uh baby, I am. Are you wet and ready? Rub your clit a few times.

I'm ready babe. I want you.

I'm stroking my cock for you. Slip a finger inside and rub your clit.

I do as he says, getting very excited. It's almost too much after a few minutes. Just imaging Edward stroking his cock and telling me what to do? Well, it's just plain hot!

I'm so ready babe, so very ready. Are you? I ask.

I am baby. Keep going till you come.

A few more brushes of my clit and massaging my sweet spot, make me come. I don't come as hard as I come when Edward is inside me, but I still feel great.

Oh baby. That was good. I type and go to my bathroom to get cleaned up.

When I come back, I have a new text from Edward.

Love that felt so good. I have to go ahead and get in the shower, I'll call you after I get to work so we can decide on dinner for tonight or tomorrow night. Have a wonderful day love.

I type back, Ok, that works. Just let me know what you are able to do. Maybe we could give the sushi place a try?

With that, I go ahead and jump in the shower. I feel good and this will hopefully give me the jump I'm going to need to get back in the swing of things.

~RT~

After being in the office all day, it seems like I can't get caught up. It's just a manic Monday. Well, crap, I have the song stuck in my head! Embry and I have spent most of the day going over our accounts and reconciling transactions, basically our end of the month accounts. By the time six o'clock rolled around, I was wiped. All I wanted to do was curl up with a glass of wine and read a book. Edward had called, at lunch, and asked if we could go out tomorrow instead. After I more than agreed, we decided he would come over tonight. Giving him the code, to my front door, I told him I would have some food he could munch on later, if he didn't get a chance to eat. I couldn't wait to see him. I know I just saw him yesterday, but I missed him. He was beginning to be like a lost limb or something. You know how you look around, thinking you have forgotten something? Like that. I miss him something fierce. Edward has become a vital part of me; a part that I don't want to loose.

Packing up my laptop and a couple of papers to look over between tonight and tomorrow, I head out. On my way home, I decide to stop the nearest Whole Foods. Not wanting to cook, I look over their buffet. Packaging up a good selection of soups, salads and meats, I grab a couple of bottles of wine and check out. Hopefully, Edward will be able to munch on some of this. Thankfully, neither of us are picky eaters. Charlie is such a picky eater, sometimes I wonder how I turned out the way I did. Eating fish and chips day and night is not for me. Gross. I still don't understand how he can survive on that and lasagna. At least Sue is there now and can cook something healthy for him.

Arriving home, I greet and feed Ella, unload my car, and heat up some dinner. Attacking my dinner, like I haven't eaten in years, I clean up and lay down on the couch. The next thing I know, I am being lifted and carried to my bed. Waking up, I can tell that Edward is carrying me.

Stretching, as much as I can in his arms, I yawn; "I love you baby, I missed you."

"I missed you too baby. We are going to have to do something about that soon. Go back to sleep love."

Kissing him and giving him a hug, I lay back and Edward wraps his arms around me. Together we fall asleep. The next morning, I stretch and reach for Edward. He's not there, but I do hear the shower running. Looking at the clock, I know I have to get a move on if I'm going to make it to work early. Throwing the covers off, I race to the bathroom and quickly brush my teeth before hopping in the shower with Edward.

"Good morning love. I didn't wake you, did I?"

"Good morning. No, you didn't. I had to get up in a minute anyhow."

Holding me, he pulls me under the water and starts washing my hair. I'm moaning. It feels so good. I take my poof and put some body wash on it, squeezing it till it suds. I slowly start to wash Edward.

"mmm love. That feels so good."

"You do know you are going to smell like a girl now, hmm?"

Grabbing me, he places small little kisses up and down my neck. "Oh yes, and it turns me on." With that he grabs his cock and runs it up and down my slit. And because I'm a horny, dirty girl, I lift a leg and wrap it around his waist. "You want it, don't you?''

"Do you even have to ask?"

With that, he lifts my other leg up and braces my back against the shower. The water hits my clit, and I moan.

"Nu uh, that's my job." With that, he turns us till the water is hitting his back. He teases me with his cock, "please, Edward. Please." With that, he pushes inside me. It feels so good. I can't but help to wonder if it will always be like this. I can only hope it will be. After a few more thrusts, Edward has me moaning and groaning. I'm so close and with a couple of flicks of my clit, I come so hard, I trigger Edward's release. With a few short thrusts, he finishes coming inside of me. Slowly drawing out of me, I groan.

"I know love, I know. Just think till our vacation. We can spend all day in bed, at least for a few days." He says with a wink.

Hmm, now that is a thought. With one more wash off, we climb out of the shower and get ready for our day. It was nice, brushing our teeth side by side and just spending time together. "Do you have a hectic day ahead of you?" I ask as I am putting my make-up on.

"I do have a patient that is having a difficult time. We may have to take the babies earlier than we planned."

"Oh no! Will they be ok? How far along is she?" I ask worriedly.

"They have a chance, I can't say for sure yet or not. We have been giving her injections for their lungs for the past few days. She's early, 29 weeks. I don't like to deliver most twins till 34 weeks, or more. However, if I don't take them soon, it could be a life and death matter for the mother."

Hugging him, I ask, "How can you do this? Aren't you terrified?"

Hugging me back he says, "I am, but it's a part of my job. I knew getting into medicine that there would be loses. However, the majority is good. It's just the hard times that are, well hard."

"Will you let me know how everything turns out? I'm sure that mom is scared to death."

"You know I will love. She knew going into this pregnancy what her and her babies chances were. The mother was extremely high risk, with eighteen previous miscarriages."

"That poor woman. How awful to have experienced so many loses."

"It is hard, especially if you already have a child that is healthy and normal. But then again, that's what I am here for, it's my job."

"You are wonderful and amazing for going into this field. I'm sure there will be times I hate that you are away from me, but I'm glad that you are doing something that you love. Not many people can say that."

"So very true my love. What would you like for breakfast? I have time to whip up something before I have to go."

"How about some Greek yogurt and granola or maybe some fruit. I'm not that hungry."

"You need your strength Bella." He says, looking at me expectantly.

"I'll pack a snack or something to eat before lunch. I'll be fine." I have never been one of those people that eat breakfast. To me, it's kind of gross and just an extra step I don't care to take.

"Ok love, I'll be downstairs," kissing me he goes through to the bedroom and then downstairs.

I just look into the mirror and wonder how I could have lived next to him for so long and not noticed. Man, all those days just wasted. However, it has definitely worked out in the end. I wouldn't trade our relationship for anything.

Walking into my bedroom, I get dressed and then head downstairs. Edward has out done himself with coffee, drinks, fruit, yogurt and some sliced prosciutto. "Thank you babe. Just what I needed," I say as I grab a mug of coffee.

Leaning over, he puts my mug down and kisses me till I can't breathe. Finally able to come up for air, I run my hands through his hair and ask him, "What was that for, not that I am complaining or anything." I lean up and nibble on his neck. Mmhm. He smells so good, a hint of me, but almost all Edward. Yummy.

"I need to head over to the hospital. My dad is covering me for tonight. I refuse to change our plans anymore than we have had to."

"Edward, it's ok. I understand. Believe me, if I was on the other end, I would want you to understand."

"I know, love. I want to date you and get to experience everything every normal couple gets to experience, not just throwing our selves into the deep end and not covering all aspects of the relationship. I'm wanting a forever with you, and think a firm foundation will solidify it."

"Sounds perfect and exactly what I am wanting as well."

With another deep kiss, he leaves me aching for more.

~RT~

Arriving back home, I have thirty minutes to change and get ready before Edward will be here. And probably less than that! Always thankful that Cassie has taken care of Ellery for me, I make a mad dash upstairs to change. Tossing everything out of my closet, I find a really cute maxi skirt that I made this past summer. It's a light blue, almost turquoise color, with a yoga waistband. Grabbing a tee and some sandals, I get dressed. Just as I was running a brush through my hair, I hear a knock. Yelling for Edward to come in, I rush downstairs. Thinking that he didn't hear me, I'm still yelling for him to come in.

"Bella," he says. I scream, thinking he's still outside. Edward starts laughing at me. "Oh love. Sorry, I thought you saw me."

"No, it's ok. I'm fine, a little shaken up, but good."

Edward hugs me and then leans down to lightly peck my lips. "Are you ready love?"

"Yes. I'm good and Cassie just fed and walked Ella for me."

"OK. Let's go get some sushi then."

~RT~

Sitting at the sushi bar, we were watching the chef's slice and dice. It really is fascinating watching them work. It's a science.

"How is your patient? Are she and the babies ok?"

"Its touch and go on the twins. They are in the NICU, and holding their own. That is very good. Just a little oxygen and possibly a feeding tube since their muscles aren't developed enough for them to fully make suction on a nipple. The mom is recovering. I placed her in the intensive care unit, just to make sure someone was monitoring her all night long."

"Oh my goodness, I'm so glad that everyone is ok and doing relatively well."

Just then our waiter asked us what we would like to eat. After placing our shared order, she left with the promise to return with our dirty martinis and salads.

"Are you ok to drink with work and everything?"

"Yes, it shouldn't be a problem. Dad is covering tonight for me, and I will be more than good for the morning."

"Ok, so I have to ask you, what is up with your dad? Is he just a goober, like Emmett and yourself or what?"

Laughing he responds, "A goober Bella? Only you. Carlisle loves to embarrass us kids. He says that it is payback for all of the times that we acted like idiots."

"Ha. Ok. I wasn't thinking anything bad about him. He seems like a great husband, father and doctor. I just wanted to double check with you."

"Carlisle is the office prankster. He always says that everyone should lighten up some."

"Tell me one of the funniest things he has done."

"Well, one year he placed a melted snickers bar on a toilet seat and shut the lid over it, so it was peaking out. It was gross. Especially when a very pregnant lady came screeching out of there and almost gave birth. Carlisle about died laughing!"

I was laughing so hard; I had tears running down my face!

"OMG, please tell me that's the worst he has done!"

Laughing, Edward replies back, "oh no love. Once he made Esme make some caramel apples, but half were onions."

Seriously dying over here, our waitress places our drinks and salads down, all the while looking at us like we are crazy.

We thank her, through our laughter, as we settle down. "I see what you mean about your dad. That's cool. Charlie would just sit you down and clean his gun while he talked to you. More the scare than humor approach."

"I do want to meet your dad, and soon too."

Looking at him, I respond, "I'm sure he would like that. I know that he will be at the wedding. He loves Rose and Alice just the same as me. Maybe you could meet him then or after our trip?"

"Sounds good. Let's talk about our trip some. Can you get off a week or so? I know it's late notice, but I would hate to go for just a few days and have to return home right afterwards."

"Sure, that shouldn't be a problem. I spoke with my boss earlier today and he approved the time off. I haven't gone anywhere since Alice was in college at Vanderbilt."

Just then the sushi chef hands over our assorted rolls.

"So let's plan on just leaving after the wedding then? Pack somewhat warm clothes, or layers, and you will be fine."

"I can do that. Where exactly are we going in Colorado?"

"I have a house that is in Telluride. I figure we could fly in, just relax at the house for a bit and maybe go into town and sight see. Would that be good for you?"

"Sure. I'm pretty easy going. Somewhat of a klutz if you want to ski though".

"No, I don't think we will go skiing this trip. Maybe next."

"That is perfect for me. So, tell me what you like to do for fun?"

"Well, I like to play the piano and guitar. I read and exercise. Mainly, just relax. I don't have a lot of spare time, getting there, but not quite yet. What about you?"

"I like reading, cooking, crafting and traveling. Well, traveling when I can. Maybe we could start taking more vacations in the future."

"That sounds great to me." Our waitress shows up and presents us with our ticket. After Edward pays, we head out the door to head home.

"Do you want to stay again tonight Edward?"

"Actually, I have been meaning to talk to you about that. What do you think about us slowly start to move in together?"

"Do you think that's too fast?"

"No I don't. Maybe for some, but we both want the same out of our relationship and hate to be separated. We could just continue staying in each other's homes, for now. Then maybe just be on the lookout for a house. Once we find a house, we could then merge everything together."

"I like that idea a lot better. Charlie is going to definitely want to meet you before we move in together though." Charlie would be pissed, which is an understatement, if I moved in with Edward before he even met him. "Where do you want to live? I really like this area."

"I do as well. Just the Buckhead/Sandy Springs area is fine. When we get to Colorado, let's sit down and go over what we are both looking for in a house. That way we can just hand it over to a realtor and relax till they call us with our house."

After a small discussion of what we are looking for, we arrive back at my house.

"You will come up tonight, right?" I ask.

"I will. I have to run home and grab some clothes and my iPad. Run on in and I will be over in a couple of minutes."

A couple of kisses later, Edward walks over to his condo, while I walk into mine. Am I freaked out about moving in with Edward? Not really, it just seems like the next move in our relationship. I feel, I don't know? just ready.

Greeting Ella, I let her out and head upstairs after she comes back in. Cleaning up my mess, from before dinner, when I couldn't find anything to wear.

"What happened in here love?" I let out a squeak. "Edward, you are going to have to cough or something, to let me know that you are there."

"Sorry love. So, what happened?"

"Oh, I couldn't decide what to wear, so I through it all out."

"Do you want help?"

After telling him to sit down and relax, I get back to working on my closet. Placing the last dress back on the hanger, I look over at Edward. He has fallen asleep on the loveseat, with his iPad on top of his chest. Not wanting to wake him, but knowing I have to, I shake his shoulder some. When that doesn't work, I decide to go ahead and get ready for bed and turn off the lights. Going back to Edward, I shake him awake and place kisses on his face. As he slowly wakes up, I whisper that it's time to go to bed. Stretching, he gets up and walks over to the bed, falling on top of it. Poor thing is beyond exhausted. Throwing some covers over him, I climb in next to him.

The next few weeks passed in such the same manor. We would meet up at night, grab a bite to eat (either out or we would cook together), and more often than not, spending the night at my place. It just made it a little easier on us with Ella. She wasn't a big problem; just all of her stuff was already here. Before we knew it, we were getting ready for Emmett and Rosalie's wedding and our trip. I couldn't decide if I was happier for the wedding or for our trip. It was a toss up. I was ready to be able to spend the entire day with Edward.

"Hey love, are you ready?" I hear Edward call up to me. Tossing on the cream and mocha chiffon/maxi dress Rosalie requested Alice and I to wear. I holler down to him, "I'm almost ready babe." Grabbing my sandals, I walk on down stairs to meet Edward.

"You look fantastic my love." He says as he gently kisses my cheek.

"You look amazing Edward." He has on some casual chinos, with a white button up shirt and a chino vest. Rose wanted the whole casual/dressy look going on. I believe that she has definitely achieved that, judging by just Edward and I.

"Cassie is able to take care of Ella while we are gone, correct?" Edward asks as he is bending over getting our bags to load into my car.

"Yes. I told her she was more than welcome to stay in the guest bedroom, if she wanted."

"And she knows the realtor will be coming by both of our condos to see about getting them on the market?"

"Yes babe. She's got it. I also sent her an email reminder of what was going on and when we would be back."

"Ok, just checking. I didn't want to get there and not have told her something."

"It's ok. She's pretty easy going and we can always call her if we want to. Everything ready?"

"I believe so. Everything that you wanted to take was right here by the garage door, yes?"

"Yep. That's all."

"Let's go then."

~RT~

Arriving at The Cullen's, it looks like a mad house was going on. As we parked off to the side of the garage, I could see Esme and Alice giving the caterers and party planners directions on where to set everything up at.

"Do you want to go inside? Or go help Mom and Alice?" Edward asks. Looking over to the girls again, I can see that they have everything under control and I would probably be in the way than help. "No, I should probably check on Rose and see if she needs anything. And Charlie should be here soon. You should probably try to talk to him again."

*Flashback*

I decided that I should get Charlie and Edward together before the wedding. That way they could talk without others getting in the way or involved. I knew that they would like each other, but I wasn't sure if they would butt heads first or not. I am, first and foremost, Charlie's daughter. At least in his eyes. Heck, I'm pretty sure he still thinks of me as a little girl instead of the thirty-year-old woman that I am.

"Edward, Charlie and Sue will be here any minute now. Stop trying to fix your hair. It's fine." Edward had been in our bathroom for ten minutes fixing his "sex" hair. It looked no different than it did before he fixed it.

As the front door bell rings, Edward rushes down the stairs to help me open the door. "Hello Mr. Swan and Miss Clearwater." Oh yes. Earning those brownie points hmm?

"Hi Edward. Please call me Sue," says Sue as she glares at Charlie, who is looking Edward up and down. "Hey sweetie!" says Sue as she hugs me. Charlie looks over to me and picks me up in a bear hug. "How's my little girl?" "urg. Charlie. I'm not little." I huff out.

As we move out of the way, Charlie looks at Edward and tells him "Hello Edward."

After dinner is over and we are cleaning up, Charlie says, "I ran a background check on you. Other than a couple of speeding tickets, you are clean. What are your intentions with my daughter?"

"Charlie. I told you to leave him alone," I say.

"It's fine love. He just wants to make sure I will take care of you and am good for you. Sir, Bella is the woman I will marry. The woman that I love. The mother of my kids. My best friend. Basically, my everything. I would like to ask your permission to date Bella and eventually marry her"

"No one will be good enough for my baby." Charlie says. He honestly looks hurt. Like he is just now realizing that I am growing up and moving on with my life.

"Daddy. Stop it. I love Edward. We will be moving in together, well we already live together." I say the last part sheepishly. "Charlie, he's it. He will take care of me and provide for me. Don't worry. I will still be your daughter. That won't change." I say as Edward hugs me and kisses the top of my head.

*End Flashback*

Edward groans as we head inside. "Bella, he hates me. I just know it. I'm taking his daughter away from him."

"I'll take her away from you," chimes in Gabe as he grabs my arm and then hugs me. "Whom are we talking about sexy? Why is little Eddie scared?"

"Don't call me that fucker and let my girl go."

"Fuck you. She likes me more fucker."

"Ok, enough you two." I say laughing. "Edward," I enunciate his name to Gabe "is a little upset seeing my dad again."

"Oohoo Eddies scared of the daddy!" Gabe yells laughing. "Emmett, Carlisle! Come here quick!"

As Emmett and Carlisle rush in, Edward starts hitting Gabe. Not hard, but enough to cause some damage.

"Edward," yells Carlisle "stop that. Don't damage your hands or you are going to have to change professions!" Edward stops and looks sheepishly around. His cheeks and ears are tinted pink. It's cute.

Emmett asks, "What's up my man?"

"Eddie here is scared of Bella's daddy." As Gabe says that, both Carlisle and Emmett burst into laughter. I see movement out of the corner of my eye; it's Charlie. Oh god. I wonder how long he has been standing there listening in. I bet he just loves this. I glare at him, till Charlie comes into the room smirking. Edward looks like he is about to die of embarrassment at this point. Emmett, Gabe and even Carlisle roar with laughter once they see Charlie. "Burn man. Burn." says Gabe. I reach over and smack him upside the head. "Don't you think you have done enough mister?" He looks properly ashamed. However, I can still see that mischievous spark and smirk on his face. Men.

"Bella, Rose was asking for you. I believe your young man and I have some things to discuss without prying ears." Charlie says looking at the other three boys. I look to Edward and see him gulp. Reaching up, I hug him and tell him "it's really ok. Charlie is fine with us. I promise. I love you." "Love you too, love." With that, I am instructed that Rose is in the guest room at the top of the stairs waiting for me. Heading upstairs, I can't help but to look back. Catching Carlisle's eye, he nods to me. With that, I continue on.

Knocking on the door, I head in per Rosalie's instructions.

"Ah Bella. Thank god you are here. I'm about to kill my mother!"

"Oh dear. Where is she?"

"I made daddy take her outside and get her a drink. I also told them both to leave me alone for a little bit. They were wearing down on my nerves."

"I can understand that. The boys are down there giving Edward a hard time about Charlie." I then proceed to tell her what happened while we were downstairs.

"Ah, he will be fine. Charlie just wants him nervous so he knows he will treat you ok."

"Oh Rose, he does. He's perfect, well not perfect, but close enough." We laugh. "Yeah those Cullen boys sure can be a handful. I'm still unsure how Esme managed being the only girl."

*knock knock*

"Come in!" We both yell out. Esme and Alice stroll in. "Are we about ready?" Rose asks.

"That's why we are here. It's time for the dress honey." Esme says. "Do you want your mother up here?"

"No! She's driving me nuts. We can grab my dad before we leave the house."

While they had been talking, Alice had been removing Rose's wedding gown. It was perfect and very Rose. The dress was strapless, with fine beading going across the top, meeting into a broach shape in the middle. The dress was tight and then flared out at the knees, flowing perfectly down into a small train. In one word? Gorgeous. Smoothing out the layers, Rose looks in the mirror. "This is it guys. I'm marrying the man of my dreams and becoming a mother. Let's roll!"

Laughing we all hug and gather Rose's train to head downstairs. Before we get out the door, Esme asks Rose if she would mind wearing something of hers. Pulling off a ring, she places it on Rose's right hand. "This was given to me from Carlisle's mother. She said it had brought her luck and she wanted me to have it. I give this to you; to give you and my son the best shot that you can have in your marriage. You are perfect for each other. I am so glad that you have accepted Lillian and Emmett into your life. Carlisle and I love you." With a kiss and a hug, Rose weeps her thanks.

"And Bella, I have something set aside for you the day you and Edward tie the knot." Overwhelmed by what Esme has said, I nod.

"Let's roll girls. My monkey man is waiting on me!" Setting the mood into laughter, we leave the guest bedroom for the foyer. Walking down stairs, I catch Edward's eye. I am so caught up looking into his eyes, that I don't realize that Jasper, Carlisle and Mr. Hale are all in the foyer as well. Reaching Edward, he pulls me into his arms. "Love, you look lovely." Gently kissing my cheek, we notice his mom and dad smiling at us. "Rose, you look beautiful. Just like your mother did the day I married her," comments Mr. Hale. "Shall we?" He motions to outside. After getting nods from everyone, Carlisle and Esme are the first to leave. After they have reached the end of the sidewalk and turned to the barn, Edward and I depart. Walking towards an alter feels liberating. I can imagine us headed this way more and more each day. Reaching the walkway to the barn, Edward leans over and says, "Not much longer my love, and it will be us." Smiling we head towards the barn that has been decorated with burlap covered wreath, with the letter C right in the middle. The doorways have been draped with a light ivory/cream silk curtains and pulled back with a tie of burlap. It's a very classic look, and a romantic one too. Entering the barn, each pew has been decorated with a burlap/silk tie. It's perfect. At the end of the aisle, the minister and Emmett are waiting for the bride to be. As Edward and I take our places, Alice and Jasper enter the barn and slide into their positions. As the music changes, Rose enters on the arm of her dad. As Rose and Emmett exchange their vows, Edward and I look at each other throughout the ceremony. After the ceremony is over, we all cheer and head out to the reception.

Esme and Alice have decorated a dance floor with tables, in the shape of a rectangle, and cloth covered chairs. The backs of the chair covers are Emmett and Rose's monogram. It was my gift to them as part of their wedding ceremony. Esme had the party planners hang candelabra's over the tables. Each one was lit and went well with the dusk that was settling over the reception.

After good food and fun, the bride and groom escape to St. Simmons for a brief, but much needed honeymoon. Deciding to take our cues from the bride and groom, we too head out. After many last minute conversations, Edward and I escape just in time to make our flight to Colorado.

Arriving at the airport, we check our bags and do the usual security checks. After making it to our check in, we relax till the plane arrives. Since we had a later start than planned, we had a very short wait for the plane. After we get settled and go through the safety measures, we are taxing down the runway. Thankfully it's not a long flight and we are able to relax some. Upon landing, Edward ushers me to baggage claim and then the car rental place. Once we have secured a Range Rover, Edward gets behind the wheel and heads towards his house. At this point, we are both tired and ready to crash. It's been a busy day and we are still wearing our clothes from the wedding. When Edward pulls into the driveway, we both lug our bags out and head inside. I barely acknowledge anything that I am seeing; it's all a blur. I know that Edward will give me the full tour first thing in the morning. Collapsing on a bed of white and chocolate brown, we fall asleep in our wedding clothes.

**~RT~**

**So... I hope that you like it. I can't wait for the next chapter. Good news? It's almost complete! So look for an update here soon!**

***Reviews are like crack to me. My husband thinks it's odd that I squeal over each one. I tell him to bite me. ***


	14. Chapter 14

**~RT~**

**SM owns. I own a new Bluetooth keyboard that my son thinks is the coolest thing ever. He actually will let me type now! YAY!**

**~RT~ **

Rolling over, or at least trying to roll over, I feel my dress constricting my movements. Edward has sprawled out on his side of the bed, with one of his legs thrown over mine. Slipping my legs out from under his, I slowly make my way out of bed. I have got to use a bathroom and get out of this dress. Looking around I spot a clock on the nightstand. It's only three in the morning. Spotting, what looks to be a bathroom, I head towards it and unzip my dress. Opening the door, I am amazed at what I see. There are these floors to ceiling windows over looking the mountains. A huge tub resides under one set of windows. The tub is big enough for four or six people. It's unbelievable. There is a separate vanity off to the side, double sinks, a television on a swing mount, and a separate are with a closeable door to the toilet. The shower is off to the side, but in front of the tub. All three walls are glass with several different showerheads up above. I begin to wonder if it is like Edward's shower back home. That shower is to die for. Deciding I can no longer wait to use the toilet, I rush over and do my business. Finishing up, I head to the sinks to wash my hands and then attempt to tackle out of my dress. After much maneuvering, and bending limbs in directions they should not be moved it, I am out of it. Noticing a spa robe hanging by the shower, I slip that on and head back to bed. While I have been gone, Edward has taken up almost all of the bed. Slipping out of my robe, I scoot over and join him, quickly falling to sleep.

The next morning I am awoken to the smell of Coffee and pastries. Nothing like a breakfast in bed, delivered to you by a god. Yummy.

"Did you sleep well love?"

"Yes. I did. I had to get out of that dress though. I can't believe we didn't even change when we got here last night!"

"I know. We were beyond tired. Did you get to use the bathroom at all?"

"I did. I bet the view is amazing during the winter months."

It is. I can't wait to show you."

"When does it start to snow here?"

"We have about another couple of months before we see snow."

Sitting back against the headboard we relax and start eating our breakfast. Looking around, I notice how much detail has gone into this room. The ceiling is an all exposed wooden beam, gathered together into an arch. There are these huge chandeliers mounted to the ceiling with what looks to be crystals hanging down from them. The walls are painted a creamish color, and the bed is backed into a dark grey wall. The bed is so comfortable with a white down duvet, a chocolate brown coverlet, and numerous pillows; it's just like being in heaven. To my left are floor to ceiling windows with a chaise lounge off to the side.

"I can't wait to see the rest of the house babe," I say to Edward. "I love this room, it's awesome!"

"I'm glad that you like it love. Let me know if there is anything you would like to change, as this will be yours before too much longer."

"I'm sure it's fine babe. I love your sense of style and everything I have seen thus far is amazing."

"When I was in college, my brothers and I would meet in Telluride and just regroup. We all have pretty demanding jobs, and at the time, a huge course load. One of the last times we came down here, we had all been working for a year or two, or in Gabe's case, several years, and that's when I decided to look into buying a house. Gabe and Emmett later followed suit."

"That's neat that you would want to be around your brothers so much."

"We have a good relationship, even if we rile each other up." He says laughing.

"Yeah, don't have to tell me that," I say. Just being around the three of them, and their father, makes for an interesting visit.

"Are their houses around here? Or they farther away?"

"No, contrary to popular belief, meaning just you, there houses are further up in the subdivision. We wanted to still be close, but not right next door to each other."

"So the building committee gave all of you a deal then?" I say mainly to just rile him up some.

"Or something." He smirks

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh nothing, other than the developer is my uncle Aro."

"Seriously?''

"Yeah, one of these days you will get to meet him. He and his wife are in Ireland right now."

"So what does Gabe do? I know about you and Emmett, but nothing too much of Gabe."

"Gabe is a corporate lawyer. He and Emmett actually work for the same company." Edward raises out of bed and reaches for the tray, "are you finished?'

"Yes, thank you babe."

"You are welcome." Placing the tray down, he climbs back into bed with me. "Hmm, where was I? Oh yes. Gabe. He met Lea in high school and they continued to date through college. Lea actually got pregnant their senior year, and that's when they were married."

"Oh wow. I had no idea that Gabe was actually a lawyer. He sure doesn't act like it."

"Yeah, that's one of the things Carlisle drilled into us. He didn't want us taking life or our jobs too seriously. That is why we all tend to goof off and raise hell whenever we can."

"Can't say that I blame you. You all seem to be much happier than a lot of the people that I know."

"That we are."

While we had been talking, we had both turned on our sides to face each other and had taken to holding each other's hand.

"How did your mom and dad meet?" I ask, very curiously.

"The met at college, mom was walking out of the library and dad was walking in. They say the rest was history. Gabe was actually born 9.5 months after they met."

"I'm recognizing a pattern here, I'm thinking the lot of you are fertile men."

"Is that going to be a problem?" he says with a wink.

"I guess we will have to see."

"Well then, let's get started on seeing if that theory is correct. Hmm?" With that he starts kissing me; my thoughts are thrown out of the window.

~RT~

After we surface for air, a couple of hours later, I suggest taking a bath or a shower before we eat. I feel groddy from the flight and from staying in bed all morning.

"How about we rinse off in the shower and then hop in the bath and relax? I can pour some Eucalyptus and tea tree oil in the water for our muscles."

"That sounds perfect." As we head into the bathroom, Edward starts the shower for me, and then goes to work on the bath. By the time I have finished in the shower, he has the bath ready.

"Hop in, let me rinse off and then I will join you."

Doing as he says, I slip my towel off and sink into the tub. It feels amazing. The jets are hitting all the right spots and loosening up my muscles. After the wedding, flight and our rounds of lovemaking, I definitely needed this. Leaning back, I close my eyes and relax. I am dimly aware of the fact that Edward has turned off the shower and is headed my way. Feeling him brush up against me, he lifts me away from the back and sits down, with me on his lap. This is even more comfortable than sitting against the tub side.

As we relax, I can feel my muscles start to loosen up a little bit more the longer that we are in here. I look out the huge picture window at the mountains and wonder what they will look like when it snows. "How much longer till the snow shows up on the mountains?"

I think we have another month for it to top the mountain and then another two months more before we could ski on it."

"Will you go skiing this year?"

"I would like to, but it will just see how the practice is going this year and how our house situation is going. I'm sure Emmett and Gabe will want to come out here for an extra long weekend at some point."

As the water starts to turn a little bit colder, Edward adjusts the jets till it gets warm again.

"How Do you think the realtor is doing with our condos?" I ask.

"I'm pretty sure she is fine, I doubt those condos will be hard to sell. It's probably going to be our house that will take the longest to find. Speaking of that, we need to sit down and go over what we are looking for in a house and then let her know more than the general idea."

"Ok, do you want to do that now, or wait till we can get to the computer?"

"Let's wait and do that after lunch and after a tour of the house. Are you feeling ok? Sore or fine?"

"I'm feeling great. Hungry, but otherwise good."

"Let's get out and dry off before we prune up then."

After we dry off, Edward takes me down to the kitchen. It's amazing. The kitchen is shaped in a semi circle, with granite countertops and bar stools underneath. On part of the semi circle, there are cabinets above the bar stool area, holding wine. Inside the semi circle, is a smaller circular table. Above that table is a huge chandelier, made to look like a big wagon wheel. The stove, fridge and other appliances are all Viking and look to be used, not for decoration. The front of the fridge has matching cabinet doors. Over all, a very modern/country kitchen. It fits in perfectly with this area.

"What do you think of the kitchen love?"

"I like it. It fits in well here."

"This is actually one of the rooms mom insisted on decorating, since I like more modern designs. She said it had to match the rest of the house and give off a more comfy feeling."

"I agree with her."

I watch as Edward pulls out several different meats, veggies, cheeses and fruits. "Anything that I can help you with? I ask.

"I was thinking that we could just munch on this and maybe have a glass of wine. Then I could take you on a tour of the house."

"That sounds perfect to me." As we eat, we start to discuss what we are interested in for our house in Atlanta. We want a bigger outside to entertain guests, with possibly a pool. It gets so hot there in the summer; you almost need one to cool off. We are decided on a five bedroom, and a minimum of three and a half baths. A large kitchen, dining room, living room and a bonus room of sorts. A basement would be ideal as well, as long as there are windows to where you can see out. After we finish eating and cleaning up, Edward proceeds to the living room.

"I have a piano that I want to place in here, but maybe we could save that for our house?"

"Yes, I like that thought." The living room is very comfortable with plush chairs, a large television and some end tables scattered about. On one wall there are double doors that open to a patio. Walking over to the doors, I can see that it is the same view as that from the bathroom. The mountains look almost magical from here. I can only imagine what they will look like a sunset, being back lit and all.

Edward and I mosey along the rest of the house, peeking in here and there. Everything is elegant, but has a little bit of a country vibe to it. All of the guest rooms, four in all, are all neutral walls and neutral bedding. Edward even has a man cave, with all of his DVD's, large 58 inch television, wii, Xbox and so on. After we walk back towards the kitchen, Edward points me to another group of doors that I missed earlier. Thinking it's a large pantry, I open them up only to find that it leads to another deck that holds a swimming pool.

"Want to go swimming, the pool is heated." He asks as he comes up behind me and grabs hold of my waist. "I have a fantasy to live out, remember?"

As soon as he says that, I swear I feel a gush run down my legs at the thought of what he is going to do to me.

Turning around, in his arms, "Oh yes, big boy. I remember."

With that, we walk or run, to the pool. As we get closer, we both make a dash to remove as much clothing as possible. Thankfully, neither one of us really dressed to impress, so it all comes off fairly quickly. Placing my toes in the water, I find that it is even warmer than our bath that we shared. Looking up, I see Edward dive into the pool. Walking down the steps, I slowly submerge my body. As soon as I pop up, Edward is there. Reaching for me, he dips me back and kisses me till I am out of breath and gasping for air. He then moves onto my neck, down to my breasts, and circles my belly button, while almost lifting me out of the water. Raising back up, he lowers me back into the pool and the kisses me again.

"You are going to be the death of me woman." He says as places little kisses all over my face. Reaching down, I tug slowly, but surely on his cock. Watching his face, I see his eyes close as he groans. "Damn Bella. Harder."

Doing as he asks, I slowly rub and pull, dragging my hand up and over the head of his cock. Taking my other hand, I gently pull on his balls. His eyes pop open as he says, "I want you. Now. Turn around and place your hands on the side of the pool."

Doing as he asks, I part my legs and push my butt towards him, as I moan. He runs his hands slowly down my back and caresses my bottom. Running his fingers up and down my slit, I can feel his cock against my butt, then again when he brings it to rub up and down my slit. Little by little, he pushes his cock inside of me. It's agonizing how slow he goes, but it feels oh so good too. Suddenly, he pulls back in and thrusts deep inside of me, bending my head down till it almost touches the side of the pool. Thrusting in and out of me, we set a fast pace till we are both screaming each other's name. He holds onto me as my legs give out.

"We are going to have to do this again love." He says out of breath.

**~RT~**

**I would like to thank you for everyone that reviews, favorites, likes, and adds me as a favorite author. You make my day and make my husband roll his eyes at me when I squeal! **

**A couple of reqs:**

**Rm w a Vu**** by ****AngelGoddess1981~**

Bella's a struggling student at AZ State who finds her boyfriend in bed with her roomie. Unable to look at them, she moves out. When another dorm room cannot be found, Bella takes to the classifieds. Just how good is the view being advertised?~

~**The New Girl by completerandomness12~**

Summary: Bella is the only child of superhero OmegaMan. After years of begging her father to let her go to a normal school, he sends her to Forks High. Meangirls. Gym. Cliques. Did I mention her hot Biology partner Edward can't seem

to mind his own business?


	15. Chapter 15

**~RT~**

**SM owns, I own a half eaten bag of Twizzlers Pull and Peel. Yummers! **

The days had passed by so quickly, I almost couldn't figure out how. We had been so busy, just getting to know each other better and to plan our future house. We had agreed ob most things, only disagreeing on the kitchen and the garage. Edward wanted a three to four car garage or a work area of some sort. He also wanted a gallery style kitchen, where I wanted one that would be open and inviting. Maybe have a couple of bar stools aligned with the counter? We had sent our requests to the realtor to see what she would be able to come up with. So far, she hadn't come up with too much. There were a lot of houses on the market, but very few that actually meet our needs. We had agreed on the bedrooms, deciding that we wanted a big family, and to let nature take it's course.

~Flashback~

"Love, what did you think about what I said earlier? About the thoughts of us being more fertile than others?"

"I honestly didn't give it a thought. I'm on the pill, so I haven't been worried."

"Not to scare you love, but Gabe and Emmett were pill babies, as was Lillian."

"So that fertile then?"

"That fertile love."

"Well, it's a good thing I love you then."

"So, you don't mind then?"

"No, I don't guess I do. We are in our thirties, in love, purchasing a house together and have a steady income. I'd say it was ok. But I would want to get married before we give birth to a baby."

"Well, just throwing it out there then, what do you think of just not taking the pill anymore?"

"I don't mind. I'm actually supposed to start this week. So, I guess we can find out if your theory is true first."

"You could go ahead and take a test. I thought we might have this discussion here, so I made sure to bring some with me."

"What? That sure of your sperm are you?"

"Yes love. That sure." He says while leaning down to kiss me. I'm not mad, not really. Sure it would have been great to know this the first time we had sex, but then again, I know where we are headed. I feel ready, as long as Edward is by me.

~End flashback~

After having such a heavy discussion, I was unsure if I actually wanted to take a test or not. I'm all about things happening for a reason, if the time is not now, then I really do not want to worry about it.

~RT~

Today was our last full day in Colorado. It was bittersweet. We knew our "honeymoon" phase was coming to an end and it would be back to work on Monday. I loved being out here. I don't know if it was the higher elevation, my relationship with Edward, or just being able to relax and not have to be anywhere at a certain time. Edward had asked me earlier what I would like to do today. I had originally wanted to just stay in and relax some more. Maybe watch a movie or swim, not sexy swimming, but just swimming. Then I decided it might be fun to just walk around town for a little bit and sight see. After I had come to that conclusion, we got ready and headed out.

"Do you want me to drive by everyone's houses, so you can see how far, or close by, they are?" Edward asked.

"Sure, I would love to just get an overall feel for where they are located."

As we drive up farther into the subdivision, he points to a one story modern house with sharp lines. "This is Carlisle and Esme's house. Directly across the street is Aro's house." Aro's house was almost identical to Carlisle and Esme's house; however, it was two or three stories tall. Driving a little further we come to Emmett's. His house is just a huge ranch style with a wrap around porch. A little further up we come across Gabe and Lea's house. "Here is Gabe's and Lea's. They like my house so much, they had it built almost the same. They made a couple of changes, but it's basically the same." The outside looked to have a three-car garage instead of Edward's two-car garage. They also didn't have the porch or swimming pool.

"Very neat," I respond. They weren't as close as I had imagined, but still close enough. You could very easily walk to their houses.

Driving on, we came to the city of Telluride. It was gorgeous. "Do you want to ride the gondola?"

"Sure. Is there something at the top of the mountain or is it for skiers?" I ask. I hadn't heard of a gondola that you just could ride.

"During the warmer months, they use it for hiking and biking. It's only during the colder months that it is used for skiing. Right now, I think there is a little restaurant on top that we could get a coffee or a bite to eat at."

"Ok, that sounds pretty cool. I bet the view is amazing from up there."

As Edward parked on Oak Street, I continued to look around. If there was something that I liked to just do or look at, would be to people watch. People do the funniest things, especially if they think that no one is watching them. Edward came over to my side and opened the door. After waiting in line, we boarded the gondola. It was absolutely stunning. The scenery was amazing. As we arrived at the top, Edward and I walked over to a landing area and looked all around us. The view was glorious. "Thanks for suggesting this Edward. My only regret is that we don't have a camera with us."

"You are welcome."

After we enjoyed a cup of coffee, we decided to take the gondola back down and grab some lunch there instead.

~RT~

Edward had highly suggested La Cocina de Luz. He won me over when he said everything was handmade, from their tortillas to their drinks. We arrived to a family atmosphere that was full of life. As we were being seated, I couldn't help but to look around at the food that was on other people's tables. It looked awesome. I knew then, that it was going to be next to impossible to figure out what to eat.

Our lunch was a combination of nachos, guacamole and the dinner order of the Chile Rellenos. To say it was delicious would be an understatement.

After lunch, we trolled around town and checked out different shops. As it started approaching dinnertime, we decided to head home and relax some. Arriving home, we threw together a simple meal of grilled shrimp and veggies.

"I can't believe our time is up. I'm going to miss this place so much." I said in between bites.

"I know, time flies when you are having fun." Edward smirks.

"Do we need to clean up some before we leave? Like stripping the bed and so on?"

"No love, I have someone that comes in to clean before and after I leave. She is also the one that stocks the houses for all of us."

"That sounds pretty perfect." I'm a little jealous. I'll admit it. I would love for someone to run and stock the groceries and clean up after me. That is the life; well I guess my life now? Hmm. This will defiantly take some getting used to.

Cleaning up the kitchen, we head into the living room to watch a movie. After the sun starts setting, Edward asks me if I would like some wine and dessert as we watch the sun set in the bathtub. Quickly agreeing, I head on upstairs and start the bath. Adding some bath salts that I found under one of the sinks, I turn all of the lights off and start stripping. As I lean back against the tub, I watch the sun setting. It's amazing watching it touch the tops of the mountains and make them glow. Simply amazing.

Edward walks in with a tray. I can't quite see what it is till he sets it down. It is filled with wine goblets, wine, strawberries, chocolate and whipped cream. As Edward strips down, I lean over and grab a strawberry and dip it in the whipped cream. "Oh, this is so good," I moan.

"Why thank you love. I made the whipped cream myself."

"What on earth did you add to it? It's the best I have ever had." And it was, no lie. I could taste a hint of citrus, but wasn't sure what else he had added to the cream.

"It's just cream, powdered sugar, vanilla extract and the rind of an orange. Sometimes I use a lemon or mint leaves that have been crushed."

"Yummy", I say as I reach for another one. Edward is naked and pouring our wine. I'm really unsure if I am saying yummy to him, or the food. Eh, it's a toss up. The whipped cream is that good. But hot fucking damn, Edward is too. Edward offers me a wine glass, "to my lady". As soon as he pours his own glass, he slides in behind me, together we watch the sun set. Edward reaches for a strawberry and dips it in the chocolate and then into the whipped cream, "Here love, try this."

"OMG, this is even more delish than just the whipped cream. My god Edward, how on earth are you still single? Any woman in their right mind would have snatched you up years ago!" I can't help but say it. A guy that is handsome, cleans, has a really good job, cooks and is nice? Yeah. Not all men are like that, in fact, very few are.

"It was because I was waiting for you. I had heard so much about you, that I knew you were my perfect mate. You were the one I wanted to love, marry, have children, be my best friend, grow old with and just be my everything. I waited for you, my love."

Turning around I kiss him as if it is the last kiss I will ever bestow upon him. We kiss and kiss and kiss, till it seems like hours have gone by. Looking behind me, the sun has turned a very pretty orange with a tent of purple to it.

"Oh babe, look at that. It's perfect," I say. Edward runs his arms over my arms and pulls me back against his chest. "It's gorgeous babe. Just like you."

"Oh whatever Edward. It's a pretty sunset."

We settle back, occasionally munching on strawberries and just watching the sun settle. As the sun falls over the horizon, I'm pretty much a drowsy mess. I've had some good food and wine, not to mention dessert. Edward takes my hands and rubs them together as he turns the tap on hot with his foot. After he gets it back to warmer temp, he leans up, taking me with him, to turn off the water. Moving around to get settled, once again, he grabs my hand, placing something on my finger.

"Isabella Marie Sawn, would you do me the honor of marrying me and being my wife?"

Looking down and then looking up, I can't figure out which one to look at, the ring or Edward.

"YES! Yes I'll marry you!" Squealing, I turn around and kiss him with all of my heart. "Yes babe, Yes!" Edward laughs and hugs me. 

"Thank you for being the person you are and for agreeing to be my wife. We are going to have so much fun together and I can't wait to get started. I love you Bella."

"I love you too Edward, so very much!"

**~RT~**

**The whipped cream recipe is all me! **

**This chapter is short. I'm sorry. If someone wanted to give me pointers on getting my four year old to stay in his bed, then I'm all for it. Till then, and till I get some sleep, chapters might have a crazy upload. They will still upload two-three times a week though. **

**Next chapter we find out about the ring, if Bella's pregnant or not, and good fun at Carlisle and Esme's with the whole gang.**

**Again, thank you for adding me to your favorites, author alerts and reviewing. **

**~RT~**

**College Roommates by LeslieWhitlock**

**Summary: **Bella Swan moves to Texas to attend college. There she meets her 5 new roommates. She will learn about herself, life, love, and friendship.

**Taboo by Robshandmonkey**


	16. Chapter 16

**~RT~**

**SM owns. I own this plot. **

**Sorry for the delay. Bad writers block. This chapter would not be possible without LeslieWhitlock, (go read her story!) and my Beta JR Durham.**

**Thanks again to all that have reviewed, alerted and favorited. **

**~RT~**

After celebratory sex, I was able to actually get a good look at the ring. It was more than I had hoped for. The ring was a 3ct; cushion cut square diamond, with pave diamonds surrounding the stone. Edward said the total weight was over 4 ct. I feel a little weird with this huge stone on my hand, but I do so love it. Basically, it was more than I could have ever hoped or dreamed about. I defiantly wanted my band to be round pave diamonds all the way around, classic and a little showy.

"You did a wonderful job babe. Did you pick it out all by yourself? Oh I know, you had Alice pick it out for you." I ask as I nudge him a couple of times.

Before Edward answers me, he rolls me onto my back, tickling me.

"Well," he says as he brushes my hair off my neck and slowly kisses me, "I had Gabe with me. He found out that I had asked Charlie for your hand at Rose and Em's wedding, and wanted to go with me."

"Oh. Is that what you and Charlie were talking about at the wedding, when he took you away?" Somehow the words manage to escape. "I keep meaning to ask, but _someone _keeps distracting me." I say as I push him onto his back, gaining the upper hand. I slowly tease him and kiss all over his chest, deliberately making my hair lightly rub against him.

"Part of it, at least" he says out of breath.

"Don't hold out on me babe, what else did you discuss?"

"Charlie, I can call him that now, right?"

I start to nod, think better of it and tell him "You should probably stick to calling him Chief." I say jokingly. "No, you can call him Charlie. He won't mind."

"Chief, ahhem Charlie, just wanted to make sure that I wasn't taking you away from him and that I would provide for you. He just basically wanted to know that I loved you more than anyone and would be prepared to be beside you through anything."

"Awe. That's sweet. Did he make you sweat some?"

"Oh hell yes! I didn't think he was ever going to let me go. When he cracked a smile, I knew I had him."

Leaning over, I slowly kiss up his neck and towards his mouth. Breathily I say, "I'm so glad that he gave you his approval. I love you Edward."

"I love you too Bella."

As we kiss, I notice my ring glimmering in the moonlight. It's gorgeous, I momentarily pause mid kiss to stare.

"You are never going to look at me again, are you?"

"No. Not at all." I say laughing.

Tossing me over onto my back, we are both grinning and laughing. "Hello Mrs. Cullen" Edward says as he kisses me. "Hello Mr. Cullen."

We have never had playful sex before, so this is definitely a first for us.

"Mrs. Cullen, are you too sore?" Edward says as he rubs himself along my slit. I'm dying. Truthfully, I haven't had this much sex in well, ever.

"I need a break you sexy thing you" I say as we flip over once again. I start to slowly lick and suck all the way down his chest and kiss the head of his dick. "How does a blowjob sound?" Before he can answer, I lick all the way up his dick, and then slowly take him in. After he moans his approval, I take him further in my mouth and lightly play with his balls.

I've never much liked to do this in the past, but it seems different with Edward.

Popping off, I take his dick in my hands and pump him a few times. After I see his pre-cum, I lick the head of his dick once again. Then I take his dick as far in as I can, bobbing up and down. Edward takes his hands and lightly holds onto my head, helping to guide me to go faster or slower. Truthfully, I'm glad he wants to help me and not just lay there.

"Love, I'm about to come." He says as he pushes as far into my mouth as he can possibly go, before he looses it.

As I lick all around his dick, cleaning him up, I watch him with half closed eyes. He has a look of pure bliss. Not quite how he looks after we have sex, but pretty darn close. Climbing on top of him, I kiss his neck and his face.

"How about a shower babe?" I ask. I know I want to brush my teeth, and definitely wash off.

"Hmm, oh yes. Shower. Ok."

"Yeah. You're not making sense. I'm starting the shower. Come on you." I say as I push him. Giving up, I head into the bathroom and start the shower. While it is warming up, I go ahead and brush my teeth and try to brush the rat's nest of hair. Giving up, I toss my hairbrush down and hop in the shower. As I am rinsing, Edward finally joins me.

"About damn time. Did you have to take a power nap?"

"Funny Bella. Funny." He says as he drops to his knees and licks my slit.

"Oh." As soon as I breathe out, he is biting my clit making me loose my hold on the conditioner bottle. Edward, ignores it and continues licking and thrusting his fingers inside me and biting my clit. Before too much longer I am coming. Edward licks up all I have to give him and then kisses up my body.

"Now lets see you talk," he says cheekily as he grabs his toothbrush with toothpaste already on it. I can defiantly tell he planned ahead.

"Shut it you" I say as I reach for the conditioner once again.

~RT~

We awake the next morning, realizing that we over slept and will be late for our plane. As we are rushing around, trying to pack, Edward decides to call the airline since we will not make it. As he is calling, I'm still struggling to pack all of my stuff. Edward starts waving his arms, and motioning to stop packing. Hanging up the phone, Edward says "The airline had two tickets for later today. I went ahead and booked those. Is that ok with you?"

"Yes! I thought that we would have left something or would have missed our plane at this point."

Leisurely unpacking a few things, we head downstairs to get some breakfast and coffee.

"I'm going to miss this place. We will definitely have to come back as often as we can."

"We will. It's a lot of fun when the rest of my family is here too. It's crazy and so much is going on, that you don't really get a chance to relax. But it's a lot of fun."

After a couple of mugs of coffee and some biscuits, we race outside to the pool. Might as well take advantage of the privacy while we can hmm? We slowly swim around and just take it easy. I'm a little sore, so we just make out and float.

"Promise me we will come back soon?"

"Of course love, of course. We will be back when the snow falls this winter. I can't wait to show you how different everything is once it is covered in a thick, white blanket of snow."

After some more floating and kissing, we remove our wrinkly bodies from the pool and head upstairs to take a shower and pack to leave.

~RT~

Arriving home late that night, we both crash onto the bed. However, Ellery has other plans. She wants to play and basically run around. Edward and I are beyond exhausted, and we have work tomorrow. Maybe we should have planned it a little bit better and had a day off to just recover some.

Forcing Edward out of bed, we head outside to play fetch and frisbee with Ella. Poor thing needed the exercise, Edward not her. After several rounds of fetching, which almost landed us in the pool a couple of times, we headed to the kitchen to decide what to eat for dinner.

Since I really didn't think to have the kitchen stocked upon our arrival home, we order Chinese takeout and sit in front of the television to veg out. After dinner, I randomly look through our mail. Finding nothing new and nothing pressing, I toss it to the side to be looked through again later.

Unpacking and playing with Ella wears us all out, and we succumb to sleep early.

~RT~

The next day, I roll over only to find Edward's side of the bed cold. Hearing my alarm go off, I reach over and shut it off. Noticing a travel coffee mug and note beside the alarm, I grab both and sit up in bed to read the note.

_Good morning love. I hope that you have a wonderful day at work, be safe. Love, Edward_

Aww, how sweet was he to leave me a note and a coffee? The coffee is exactly how I like it, not too much creamer, but just enough. Holding the note to my chest, I swear I freaking swoon. Urg, enough of that, I think as I head towards the shower. Halfway through my shower, I'm seriously thinking of calling in. I'm so tired and adjusting to the altitude really has me thinking it's not such a good idea to go in today. As I climb out of the shower, I dry off. Going back and forth on my decision to go in, I just decide to go for it. I can always come home if it gets to be too much for me.

Sitting down at my vanity, I take a long drink from my coffee cup. As I start to reach for my make up bag, I see a container sitting right beside it. Looking at it and after I realize what it is, I choke on my coffee. Should I really take this pregnancy test? A part of me thinks Edward has his hopes up more than anything. Shrugging my shoulders, I decide what the hell, might as well show him its negative. Washing up, I place everything on the counter, only to realize that I have to be at work in thirty minutes. I hastily dry my hair, apply my makeup and get dressed. Taking a granola bar and making sure Ella was feed and taken out, I climb into my car and head into work.

**~RT~**

**REQ:**

**I can't say enough about this one…**

**Thief of Hearts by ****Pattyrose**

FBI Agent Edward Cullen knows the assignment: Go undercover & infiltrate the ring. Bring them down. He doesn't bargain on the mysterious thief who turns the case upside down, or on the mortal danger protecting her will put them both in. E&B OOC


	17. Chapter 17

**~RT~**

**SM owns. I own a husband who had to have seven stitches to his dominant hand. You can blame him for the delay. :-)**

~RT~

Getting back into the swing of things, at work, was a lot harder than it should have been. I was completely bogged down with no end in sight. Embry was an absolute doll, and helped me as much as possible. He seriously could have done my work and Gabe's work, he was beyond over qualified.

By midday, I was so tired. I couldn't figure out why, other than maybe adjusting back to the altitude and recovering from our vacation. Maybe, just maybe I was pregnant. Could Edward's story turn out to be true for us?

"Knock knock" I hear as someone taps at my door. Looking up, I'm shocked to see Alice standing there with two cups of coffee.

"Alice! What are you doing here?" I ask as I get up to greet her and give her a hug.

"Here, one of these is for you." She says as she hands me a cup of liquid gold. "I decided to pop in since I had an OB appointment with Dr. Cullen."

"Oh? I didn't know you were seeing Edward."

"I'm seeing Carlisle actually. I doubt that I will have Edward deliver the baby, but anything is possible."

"Wouldn't that be uncomfortable for Edward to be all up in your hoo hah?" I say laughing.

"Nah. I'm going to have to have a c-section. Apparently, my pelvis is tilted and the baby is in a transverse position. Even if it changes positions, Carlisle feels better with a c-section birth."

"Do you feel ok with that decision?"

"I do, especially after Edward backed him up. As long as the baby is safe, is all that matters to me. So, enough about me! Tell me about your trip! And let me see that ring."

As Alice yanked my arm and ohed and ahed over the ring, I gave her a vague rundown of our trip. I really didn't think she would want a full on discussion of our sex life.

"What about the sex? Inquiring minds want to know." Alice winks and does a slight bounce on her heels.

"Do you want me to go into great detail, like you were in the room with us or should I just tell you that we had sex everywhere we could. The pool, living room, kitchen…"

"Never mind Bella. There's no need to be crass about it. Damn girl. When is the wedding, or have you guys decided yet?" Alice asked, changing topics quickly.

"I think we are going to go with sooner rather than later. Edward is a little anxious to start a family, as am I. We know that we want to be married before we bring children into the world. I was thinking within the next month or two. We have to sit down and discuss the details."

"Are you guys going to start trying right now then?"

"OMG Alice." I say as I face palm. "I took a test this morning but just left it on the counter. OMG I was in such a hurry, I forgot about it."

"Bella! Seriously? How could you do that?" Alice looks at me as if she is going to smack me while she jumps up and down. "We have to leave now and see what it says!"

"I can't." I moan. "Gabe had to leave the office and I am taking over his conference calls this afternoon. It will just have to wait till I get off of work."

Alice starts frantically shaking her head and flying across my office. "No Bella. You can't do that. What if Edward comes home before you get there and he sees it? What's going to happen then?"

"Well, Edward is a doctor Alice. It's not like he doesn't know I took the test. Heck, he's the one that laid it out for me. I'm pretty sure he knows what the results will be, what with the "super sperm".

"What are you talking about? What's this super sperm and why am I just finding out about it?"

"Oh lord Alice. Sit down, you are not going to believe what Edward told me."

"Ok, I'm sitting. Tell me!"

I launch into the story, starting with Carlisle and Esme, and then moving on to Gabe and then to Emmett.

"So, you are telling me that Edward is fairly confident that you are pregnant then. Even if you have been on the pill?"

"Yeah. But it's not like it matters anymore. I threw out the rest of the pills on our vacation. We are definitely going to just let nature take its course."

"Yay!" Alice says as she bounces on the couch. "You and Rose are so going to be pregnant with me. Speaking of Rose, do you think that she is pregnant yet? I know they weren't doing anything to prevent either."

"You know, I haven't really talked to her since the wedding. Have you?"

"No, but they are supposed to be back from their honeymoon this weekend. Maybe she will tell us then?"

I hum "Say, do you and Jasper want to come over one night this week for dinner? I'll have to see what Edward's schedule is like first."

"Sure, just let me know what works for you guys. Oh, we found a house and made an offer while you all were on vacation."

"Really? Where is it at?"

"It's in Buckhead. I'll forward you some pictures. We won't be able to move in till another month or two, but that's plenty of time to get everything how we like it before the baby arrives."

"Have you sold your house yet?"

"Nah, not yet. I'm just so ready to leave the neighborhood though. This has been a long time coming. Well, at least a year or so."

I start to respond before a knock sounds on the door. "Yes?" I question.

Embry sticks his head in and says the first conference call is all set up and they are waiting on me.

"Thanks Embry. Ok, Alice. I've got to get back to work."

"Call me and let me know if you are pregnant or not. If you don't call me by tomorrow, I'm stopping in again."

"Yes Alice. Bye."

"Bye sweets!"

After Alice leaves, it's back to the corporate world for me, starting with my conference calls. As the day progresses, I have completely pushed aside the pregnancy test. I know it's there, but I am too busy to even think about it.

"Hey Bella" I look up and Embry is standing over my desk. "Here's a cup of tea for you. Your next conference call will start in ten minutes. I took the liberty of bringing you Gabe's notes." He says as he hands me Gabe's iPad.

"God Embry. You are a freaking life saver!"

"Just doing my job Bella. Remember, ten more minutes." With that, he is out the door and I am left looking over the notes.

Right as I start to dial in for the conference call, my cell beeps signaling a text. I finish calling in before I look at it.

**I can't stop thinking about bending you over the side of the pool and fucking your sweet pussy. **

As soon as I read it, I choke. Damn him.

**Oh really? I can feel your cock deep inside me, pushing in hard and fast.**

Yeah. Take that. Just then, everyone checks in and we start our conference call. I'm distracted, thinking of Edward's cock and our time in the swimming pool. I want nothing more than to be back there, bent over, with Edward pushing in and out of me. Just thinking about it has my panties soaked. Standing up, I remove my panties and take a picture. Sending the picture to Edward, I sit back down and give my input when it's needed.

**Damn love. I'm so hard right now that I'm going to have to rub one out. I can just see your sweet pussy glistening as I slide in and out of you. **

**Oh babe. I'm so ready for you. Damn you. I'm in the middle of a conference call.**

**Oh really? So I guess I shouldn't tell you I'm locked in my office spanking the monkey?**

**Urg. Edward. I want you so bad. I'm seriously hurting; I'm so turned on. You better spank that monkey hard for me. **

**Don't worry love, I'm spanking him. **

Just then, I snap out of it to hear everyone questioning if I am still here. Responding in the affirmative, I resume the conference and place my phone in my desk drawer. Edward will have to wait.

~RT~

Later that night, I head home. I had talked to Edward after the conference call ended. He was able to finish spanking the monkey without me. Unfortunately. Especially since he was going to be tied up at the hospital for a while yet. Ah the life of a doctor, always on call even if they aren't.

Arriving home, I great Ellery and start working on dinner. After we both eat, I grab her leash and take her on a quick walk. I'm beat and just want to lie down or relax in the tub. Suddenly, I remember the test. Flying inside, I rush up the stairs into my bathroom.

**~RT~**

**Thank my beta for the cut off. Bwaha! Good news is the next chapter will be sent to my beta later tonight or in the am. Look for an update in a day or two. **

**Thanks again everyone! **


	18. Chapter 18

**~RT~**

**SM Owns. I own this plot, and new flowers for my garden. Many thanks to my beta, JD Durham! LOVE HER! **

**On with it!**

~RT~

I can't believe it. I just can't. I'm honestly baffled. And curious. I sit and stare at the negative lines for what feels like forever. I feel exhausted, and my period is late. I thought for sure the test would be positive. Drawing a bath, I sink into the tub to think. I must have fallen asleep, as I am awoken with kisses all over my face.

"Sweet girl, what are you doing falling asleep in here? Let's get you out."

Suddenly, I burst into tears. Edward is so sweet; I just don't know how he is going to take the negative test results.

"Oh love, what's wrong? Is it the test? It's ok. We can always try again. It's not a problem."

"Edward, I thought for sure that I was. I'm late, I'm tired, and my hormones are all over the place."

"Did you wait the two minutes, then remove it from the cup?"

"Oh my god. Edward. I was in such a hurry this morning that I totally forgot to check it. It wasn't until Alice ran by the office that I remembered it. Could that be why the results are negative?"

"It could. Tell you what. Why don't we run to my office tomorrow morning and draw some blood. We can check your HCG levels and go from there. Now let's get you out of the bath and into bed."

"Ok. I love you babe."

"I love you too. Sleep well." He says as he climbs into bed behind me, pulling me close to him.

~RT~

The next morning, we hurriedly dressed and ate breakfast before we headed to Edward's office. Once we arrived, I looked around while Edward grabbed the charts from his nurse.

"Mrs. Cope, this is my fiancé, Bella." I looked into the kind eyes of his nurse as we said our hellos.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Cope. I hope that Edward doesn't work you too hard."

"It's nothing I can't handle dear. I'm delighted to meet you. We have heard so much about you from our dear Edward and Carlisle."

Blushing, I look through my eyelashes to Edward. He just softly smiles at me.

"Good words, I hope?" I respond.

"Oh yes. Only good words."

Edward moves us along, saying over his shoulder that he will be reviewing his charts for the day to Mrs. Cope. As soon as we round a corner, he grabs some supplies. I simply stare at him as he grabs cotton swaps, a tourniquet, alcohol swabs, band-aids, needles and a vial. "I guess now isn't the time to tell you that I hate needles?"

"Nope. You won't even know I'm doing anything love. Besides, I'm using an 18-gage needle. Not a big one."

"Um. Yeah. Let's stop discussing this."

Edward smiles and leads me around another corner into what appears to be his office.

"So this is where you work," I ask, looking around at his licenses and the pictures on the wall.

"It is. Why don't you have a seat on the couch while I prepare everything I am going to need?"

I take a seat and continue to glance around as Edward places everything beside me. I'm busy admiring the view when I feel Edward tie the tourniquet around my arm. Breathing deeply, I push all thoughts of the needle away as I continue to glance around. I'm so preoccupied; I don't realize it's over, till it's over.

"All done Bella. Now all we have to do is wait on the results. I'll put a rush on this so we know as soon as possible. With that, he gives me a kiss and off he goes, returning to me shortly.

"How long will it take?" I ask curiously.

"Shouldn't take more than thirty minutes. We have our own lab."

While we wait for the results, Edward flips through his charts while I bring out my iPhone to check my messages. Seeing one from Gabe, I shoot him a reply telling him I will be a little later to the office today as I am at the doctors. Almost immediately he tells me to take the day off since we don't have a lot going on. Feeling relieved that we don't have to hurry and I can take the time to process what is going on, I put everything away and lay back.

"Edward, I just got an email from Gabe saying I didn't have to come into the office today."

"I'm sorry? Gabe your boss or my brother?"

"Ha, no my boss. Man, it didn't even dawn on me that there were two Gabes in my life now."

"That's good that you don't have to go in. It doesn't look like I have a fully booked day today, however, I am on call tonight. You can always call my brother Gabriel. He hates it, but we nag him with it."

"Um yeah…That's _just_ I'm going to do, spur him on and make him come up with a name for me. No thanks."

Before Edward can reply his phone beeps in. "Dr. Cullen, we have those test results you asked for."

"Ok, I will be right there." Touching the off button on the intercom, he looks over to me and asks me "Are you ready?"

"Uh, no. Yes. I don't know?"

"Ok, I will be right back and we will look at the test results together."

"Sounds good."

I watch as Edward gets up from his desk and comes over to me, kissing me on my forehead.

"Be right back love."

In the short time I have known Edward, I can honestly say I love him more now than anything. He is so sweet, caring, loving and just a wonderful man. While I am waiting, I'm chewing on my fingernails. Oh if Rose could see me now. She would kill me. Quickly, I stop and move to put my hands under me. It wasn't until I spotted the negative test results, that I knew how much I wanted this.

"Ok love. You ready? I haven't looked yet."

"Ok. But how am I going to know what we are looking at and if I'm pregnant or not?"

"If you are pregnant, your HCG levels will be elevated. HCG is the pregnancy hormone."

"So, what number will we be looking for?"

"Your period was supposed to start last week?" After my nod, Edward resumes speaking "We are probably going to be looking at a level anywhere between 140- 850. It just depends on how far along you could be. Ok. Ready?"

I nod yes and we move to sit on the couch. Edward unfolds the paper and yells.

"What? What is it?" I ask worriedly. Edward just stares at the paper and smiles. He looks at me, then back at the paper. I have no clue what I'm looking at. I don't see the numbers that he sees. "Damn it Edward. What? Am I or am I not?"

Edward throws the paper to the ground and lunges at me. He kisses me wherever he can reach while he yells out "WE ARE HAVING A BABY!"

OMG. I can't believe it. I'm pregnant. As soon as it hits me, I pass out.

**~RT~**

**So. She's pregnant. Yay or nay? I have planned on that from the beginning. I hope you like it. **

**I know I promised time with the family and so on. It's going to be the next chapter. And… it's already written. I'll send it to my beta tomorrow.**

**Oh and a note on c-sections. Don't have one UNLESS it is medically necessary. Don't just take a c-section just because. I had one. It's not pretty. They remove your organs and cut through muscles. However, it was medically necessary for me to have one. Would I have one again? Sure. If the doctor tells me I have to. If not, no. Hell no. I will not be having one just because. Just my beliefs, and having worked in a hospital for years. **

**Reviews make me scream. My husband thinks I'm nuts.**


End file.
